


Halfway Through the Journey of Our Life

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: snape_potter, Community: snarry_swap, Drama, Family, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slash, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron and Hermione are killed in a car crash, Harry finds himself juggling his new responsibilities as guardian to Rose and Hugo with both his career and his relationship with Severus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway Through the Journey of Our Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Special thanks to [accioslash](http://accioslash.livejournal.com/), [gryffindorj](http://gryffindorj.livejournal.com/), [roozette](http://roozette.livejournal.com/), [sdkshelly](http://sdkshelly.livejournal.com/), and [writcraft](http://writcraft.livejournal.com/) for support, beta reading, hand-holding, and Britpick. I couldn't have written this without their help. Title comes from the first line of Dante's _Divine Comedy_.

  
_"In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."_ ~Robert Frost

"You know," Severus said, his queen sliding across the board to take Harry's rook, "if you would just let me win, we could go to bed."

Harry laughed. "If _you_ had just let _me_ win when I had you in check, we'd already be done and ready to go to sleep." He moved his remaining bishop two spaces diagonally and then stood.

"More tea?"

Severus nodded. "I see you believe this match won't be over any time soon." He furrowed his brow and sat back to study the board.

"Don't cheat," Harry threw over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen and flicked on the lights. Setting the water to boil with a tap of his wand, Harry took a moment to look out the window, where the chilly rain was still steadily falling. 

When the kettle whistled, Harry made two cups of tea, adding a generous amount of whisky to each, and floated the tray back out to the sitting room. The firelight cast Severus in silhouette, and it was such a small, simple moment, but enough to leave Harry feeling warm and content.

"The longer you stand there, the longer it will be until I win." Severus took Harry's knight just as he sat back down. 

He took a sip of his tea, choking as it all but seared his throat, making his eyes water as he eyed the board. Spotting the perfect move, Harry wiped his eyes and then reached for his bishop, when there was a knock at the door.

"Who on earth would be out on a night like this?" Severus said, a slight frown on his face.

Harry left the bishop, unmoved, and went to the door. "Kingsley," he said brightly when he opened it. 

"Mind if I come in?" 

"Here to watch me beat Severus at chess?"

"Not tonight," Kingsley replied and Harry noticed then he didn't seem himself. He tended to greet Harry jovially and now seemed quite somber. A sense of dread began crawling up from Harry's stomach but he didn't feel panicked. He'd met with Kingsley loads of times and for mundane reasons, though not usually in his home at eleven at night. 

"Can I take your cloak, get you a cup of tea?" 

"I am not staying long," Kingsley said, seeming as though he wanted to say more but was having trouble finding the words.

Severus stood and approached Kingsley. "What happened?" Leave it to Severus to get straight to the heart of the matter. 

Kingsley turned toward Harry again. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified.

"Harry, how about we sit down," Kingsley suggested. 

Harry stiffened, mind whirling. "Did something happen on the Havel case? I knew that would be a fiasco from the start—"

Kingsley quickly cut him off. "It's not about a case, Harry." 

"Oh, that's good. I really didn't want to have to reprimand Boot again." 

"It's about Ron and Hermione." Kingsley paused and swallowed. "They've been in an accident. I wanted to be the one to tell you."

"The kids?" Harry asked, reeling. "Were Rose and Hugo with them?"

"No, they weren't in the car, fortunately. They were staying the night at the Burrow," Kingsley replied as he gently reached out and squeezed Harry's arm. "Harry. I'm sorry."

"What? Wait!" Harry shouted and lurched forward. "They're not..." Harry couldn't get the words out, he couldn't believe what he was hearing; it wasn't possible. "They're dead?" he finally managed, voice cracking.

Kingsley was saying things like "Muggle automobile," "drink driver," and "too late," but while Harry heard the words he couldn't seem to understand them. "An accident?"

He knew Severus was touching him, could feel him close, his hand on Harry's shoulder, but he felt numb. His entire body, from his skin to deep in his bones, had no feeling left. 

"Thank you, Kingsley," Severus's voice was saying from what felt like very far away. "I'm sure we'll be seeing more of you in the coming days."

Harry stood staring as Severus walked Kingsley to the door. Harry felt disembodied like he was floating above himself watching the whole life-altering scene unfold. He heard the sound of glass breaking or a window shattering somewhere but he couldn't make himself care what it was. 

Suddenly Harry was very much back in his body, as if a large force was holding him there. Not the pull of gravity but like a heavy weight from above, pressing on him and preventing him from ever moving again. The pain of being there, holding there, would surely kill him. His skin felt too tight and his flesh threatening to burst from it, and oh God, his chest his heart and lungs would surely explode on their own. His best friends—his first friends—gone in the blink of an eye.

"I need to go out," he said, making himself move. 

"You'll catch your death," Severus said tonelessly. 

"Ron and Hermione are dead," Harry shouted, and then covered his mouth with his hands as though smothering the words would make it somehow untrue. 

Severus moved closer and tried to pull Harry to him but Harry was certain he'd suffocate in an embrace. "No, I need to go. I need to get out."

"They won't thank you for breaking your neck in remembrance of them."

Severus stared at Harry with a blank, almost unreadable face. More than once Harry had wanted to punch him when he had that cool impassive face. Now, it pulled him back from his need to flee. 

Mind reeling and body numb, Harry looked at Severus in desperation, as if somehow he could fix everything.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and began rubbing his hands up and down his back. 

In the years since the war, Harry had been able to put aside his feelings of loss—for his parents, whom he hardly knew; for his godfather, who was the first to promise him the family he so desperately craved; for Remus and Tonks, who'd left behind an orphan of their own, whom Harry happily spoiled. Like scars, each was a wound that had healed, but not without lingering tenderness and pain.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead. 

"No." Severus's arms tightened around him. "God, Severus, they're dead," he said barely above a whisper, face pressed to the side of Severus's neck. 

"I know."

~*~

Harry had barely slept, and stumbled into the kitchen to make himself an entire pot of tea. Somehow he'd wondered if it had all been a horrible dream but any hope of that was dashed when he picked up the _Daily Prophet_ with its banner headline.

>   
> **Muggle Crash Kills War Heroes Weasley and Granger**
> 
> _A Muggle driver, who had apparently been drinking before the accident, crossed the central reservation and hit the motor vehicle of Ronald B. Weasley, head on. He and his wife, Hermione J. Weasley, were both killed on impact before anyone in the magical community was able to reach them. The driver survived and will be charged in Muggle court. We will continue to report on the case as it develops._
> 
> _The Weasleys leave behind two children, Rose and Hugo, and their parents, as well as a number of siblings, cousins, and extended family._  
> 

Harry set aside the paper. He jumped up and went to the Floo, throwing in a handful of powder.

"The Burrow."

After what seemed like ages, Arthur knelt down and, though his eyes were red, he smiled. "Harry, there you are. You haven't just heard?"

Harry didn't know how Arthur was holding it together so well when he just kept getting hit with wave after wave of pain and sadness. 

"Kingsley came by last night," he said. "Wanted to tell me personally."

"He came here as well." Arthur nodded sadly. "Molly's in a right state but she's trying to put on a brave face for the children."

"They know?" Harry couldn't imagine anything more horrible than having to explain to Rose and Hugo that their parents wouldn't be coming home. He was almost thankful he had been a baby when his parents were killed, though the feeling that he had been robbed of them still crept up every now and again. At least Rose and Hugo knew their parents. 

"Molly and I sat them down this morning. Rose has been in Ginny's old room crying and Hugo burst into tears but then remembered that yesterday I'd promised to take him to the village and has asked me twice when we're going. I don't know that he understands as well as Rose does.

"We're working out the final arrangements now but the funeral will be on Thursday. They'll be buried in the churchyard in Ottery St Catchpole." Arthur scrubbed his hands over his face, looking as if he'd aged ten years overnight. "I believe the reading of the will takes place on Friday morning."

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked. He wasn't quite sure what needed doing but it seemed like the right question to ask. 

"I know it's still soon, but have you and Severus discussed living arrangements for the children?" 

Harry remembered when Ron had asked him to be the children's guardian after Hugo was born and Harry, quite touched, readily accepted, but never did he believe anything would happen to Ron and Hermione both.

Mentally, he'd been prepared to take Teddy in, as Andromeda was older and Teddy didn't have anyone else. He and Severus had a guestroom mostly for Teddy, though it came in handy when entertaining various smaller members of the Weasley clan.

Even though this had always been a possibility, who could have imagined something so horrible? 

"Harry?" 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he looked back at Arthur. "No," he said slowly, "we haven't discussed that yet." 

"It's all right, you know, if you and Severus aren't up to the challenge," Arthur said gently. "Surely other arrangements can be made. Molly and I would love to have them stay here."

Children. They were going to have children, even if they weren't truly their own. 

"What? No, I only – I know. They trusted me with their children." Harry swallowed thickly, again reminded that Ron had believed Harry to be the one to do best by them. "And we'll make it work, you have my word."

"You're a good man, Harry. Ron's lucky to have you for a friend." Harry had to turn away for a moment when he noticed Arthur's eyes filling, lest his do the same.

"I'm the lucky one, Arthur," Harry said, proud his voice hadn't cracked. "Let me know the details when you have them, please." 

"This afternoon, I expect," Arthur said nodding. "We just need to hear from Charlie, see when he can get here."

"We'll be in touch." Harry pulled his head from the Floo and sighed heavily. As if losing Ron and Hermione wasn't a devastating change, he now had to consider raising their children.

"What did Arthur have to say?"

Severus walked in carrying a tea tray as well as a plate of beans and toast, Harry's favourite comfort food. 

Harry leaned back against the sofa and put the plate on his lap. He knew he should be hungry but he didn't feel like eating. 

"They need to find out how quick Charlie can get back but the funeral will be on Thursday." Harry cut off a corner of the toast with his fork and took a bite. "They'll be reading the will Friday morning. I'm not sure if you remember," Harry started, pausing at his own words for surely Severus remembered, "but Ron and Hermione had asked me to be guardian should something happen. Unless they changed that, and Arthur doesn't believe they did, well, I'll be taking care of them." 

Harry watched Severus closely, hoping to read his emotions. He was sitting in the chair across from Harry and taking sips of tea, obviously mulling over this information. 

"What is my role, then?" Severus said, face inscrutable. 

"It's me, mostly. I can do it..." Harry said but Severus bristled instantly.

"Is it that you don't believe me capable of caring for a child?"

"You know that is not what I said." Harry set the plate down on the table. "You like your routine and this will be disruptive."

"We aren't discussing a new crup." Severus clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. "You can't believe that you'll be parenting two small children and it won't change everything."

Perhaps it was because he was tired but Harry was having trouble figuring out what Severus was trying to say. 

"I'm not following. Are you asking me to leave rather than bring them here?"

"For Christ's sake, Harry, no. I want you to be realistic," Severus chided. "We will need to make accommodations for them, first of all. Hugo will have Teddy's room and Rose should take your office as her bedroom. We can expand mine with wizard space but if I have the door shut, I expect you to respect that as you do now."

Harry smiled for the first time in what felt like days. But it had only been mere hours and he immediately regretted it. Ron and Hermione were still gone and nothing was going to change that. 

Severus must have seen Harry's face fall. "You've been through tougher things than this, we both have."

Harry's chest tightened, the ache spreading from his heart down to even his fingers, his fists clenching reflexively. "Have I?" 

"The more people one loves, the more one has to lose." Severus took his teacup and went back into the kitchen. 

Picking up his plate again, Harry finished his breakfast lost in his memories.

~*~

"Harry!" Ginny called out the moment he stepped through the door at the Burrow and ran to him, pulling him to her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked once they broke apart.

"Trying to be strong for Mum, and the kids. Seeing their sad little faces just breaks my heart," she said, sniffling. "Where's Severus, anyway?"

"I left him outside smoking with Charlie, talking about dragon dung fertilizer or something equally charming," Harry said with a shrug. 

"I thought he gave up?" Ginny said, staring at him with wide eyes. "He won't smoke in the house while Rosie and Hugo are there, will he?"

Harry shook his head. "He never smokes anymore anyway. Charlie offered and he's being companionable." 

Ginny's lips twitched. "I like him with you." 

Harry raised a single brow in his best impression of Severus and she swatted his arm. "Point taken."

"Uncle Harry!" 

Harry turned and held out his arms. Hugo ran and jumped, nearly knocking them both over. "You're getting too big for me to pick up. I'm going to put out my back."

Bright blue eyes looked at him and Harry pulled him into a tighter hug, clinging to one of the remaining pieces of his best friend. 

"Where's your sister?" Ginny asked, clearly sensing Harry's mood. "She'll want to come and say hello to Harry as well."

"She's playing with Lucy and Roxanne." Harry was baffled how Hugo could seem so unaffected.

"I'm sure we'll find her later." Harry set Hugo down. "What have you been up to?"

"Grandpa showed me his plug collection but I know all about plugs from my other grandma. Their whole house is full of them!"

Just then, Arthur and Molly came into the room, the rest of the Weasleys trailing in behind, everyone in black robes. 

"Oh, Harry," Molly said when she saw him. She reached up and took his face in her hands, her eyes red-rimmed and cheeks tear-stained. "I can hardly believe it. I still remember the first day we saw you at Platform nine and three-quarters, you and Ron."

"I remember that, too," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her. If he could get through the day without sobbing it would be a miracle, he thought as he listened to her softly weeping.

The door opened and Charlie walked in and disentangled Molly from Harry, hugging her himself. Severus followed him, pulling the door closed behind him before stepping up behind Harry and resting his hand at his back. Severus didn't like to be far from Harry for long, especially at large gatherings. 

"I believe it's time," Severus said softly. Harry looked down at his wristwatch, a gift from the Weasleys all those years ago. 

"All right, Weasleys," Arthur said loudly. He wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulder and led her out the door. Bill and Fleur and their children fell in behind, Fleur carrying little Louis. Charlie walked with Hugo, entertaining him with dragon tales, as he often did. Percy took one of his daughter's hands and his very pregnant wife, Audrey, took the other. 

George and Angelina followed, their two trailing behind them. Harry remembered the last time he'd seen George so wan and pale, though it had been many years ago now since he'd lost Fred. Angelina's sure grip on his arm appeared to be the only thing holding him together. Ginny held Rose's hand in hers and Harry realised just how much Rose had grown since last he saw her. 

Taking up the rear, Harry reached for Severus's hand and squeezed as they walked up the dirt road to the churchyard. People from the village of Ottery St Catchpole came out of their houses to join in the procession, though some just watched the strange ginger-haired family from down the lane with curiosity. 

The day passed in a blur of tears and kind words, rich laughter and solemn prayers. Harry spoke straight from the heart without notes. He didn't talk about the war in so many words but about the things they'd done that made them the closest of friends, including a little camping trip they went on, just the three of them. Ron and Hermione were the closest thing to family he'd had, certainly before Severus became a permanent fixture in his life.

Two walnut caskets were placed side by side and lowered into the earth. Bill read a final passage about the Elysian Fields as Arthur appeared unable to speak. The Grangers were huddled together, looking both bereft and out of place. Leaves swirled through the air as a gust of wind blew through the trees, nearly masking the sound of one small child crying for his mother. 

Harry took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his eyes, taking deep breaths and focusing on Severus's hand at the small of his back, brushing back and forth comfortingly. 

Seeing Rose in her formal black coat and her shiny black shoes laying a bouquet of flowers on top of the freshly turned earth made Harry want to scream at the unfairness of it all. Harry felt the overwhelming urge to get away, his grief threatening his sanity. 

The moment Harry said his goodbyes, he and Severus stepped behind a tree, and then silently Apparated home. 

Striding toward his drinks cabinet, Harry reached for the best bottle of whisky he had, fully intending to drink every last drop.

"Let's save the good alcohol for a day we can enjoy it," Severus said, trying to take it from him.

"I can drink whatever I like." Harry flopped down on the sofa, exhausted but planning to drink straight from the bottle. 

Severus brought him a tumbler and sat down beside him. Half a bottle later, Harry held up his glass and said, voice breaking, "To Ron and Hermione." 

Severus lifted his glass as well and then threw back what was left in it in a single swallow. He stood, unsteadily, but recovered quickly, then offered his hand to help Harry up.

"I feel like shit," Harry said, head spinning.

"You'll feel worse in the morning."

"The eternal optimist," Harry slurred, stumbling down the corridor after him.

~*~

"Harry, dear," a voice called. Head pounding, Harry tried to sit up in bed. Finding it incredibly difficult, he decided he'd just ignore it and go back to sleep. He was sure he heard it again but then there was just blissful silence.

When next he woke, it was to the sound of footsteps louder than any giant's approaching the bed. Harry cracked an eye open when he smelled the aroma of hot, fresh coffee. 

Severus really did know how to brew glory, he thought, amused by his own wit. 

"Molly's Apparating over in half an hour to discuss the _situation_ with the children." Severus's emphasis on the word woke Harry up quicker than the coffee.

"Christ." He climbed out of bed and pulled open his pants drawer. 

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and took a sip of Harry's coffee. He liked to pretend he was a proper Englishman, whatever that meant anymore, and only took tea, but Harry had discovered the truth after he'd purchased a French press on a whim and Severus had finished Harry's cup.

"Do you think she's going to make things difficult?" Severus asked, stretching his legs out in front of him as he leaned back on his hands. 

"She seemed reasonable when the will was read. Ron and Hermione wanted it and made it legally binding. All the rest of the Weasleys have their own families. Except Charlie with his dragons and Ginny, who prefers riding a broom to anything else." Staring into his wardrobe, Harry considered which shirt he wanted. "Not sure she appreciated having Draco Malfoy be the one to deliver the official news, though." 

Severus tutted. "He's a solicitor, a very good one."

"I think she might have preferred one of the other partners, Cho perhaps." Tugging a shirt off the hanger, Harry grabbed his denims from the armchair. "I do think Molly's going to want to be involved with their upbringing."

"As she should as their grandmother, but she's going to have to respect you and not run roughshod over your decisions," Severus said, sitting up again. He then eyed Harry lasciviously. "I'd join you in the shower, but past experience suggests we'd get distracted."

"I don't think the way to show Molly I am up to being a responsible guardian is having her catch us fucking in the shower." Harry did move closer, though, throwing his clothes to the foot of the bed. Severus ran a hand up his thigh and side before trailing teasingly back down the front of him. He met Harry's eye as he caressed the bulge in his pants. "Maybe there is time for you to take care of this."

"Incorrigible," Severus murmured but nevertheless tugged Harry's pants down just enough to free his cock, and gave him a firm stroke. "It's fortuitous that I rather enjoy this particular activity." 

Harry sucked in a breath as the warmth of Severus's mouth surrounded him. Reaching out, Harry ran his hands through Severus's hair, the rare silver strand glinting in the light. Severus cupped Harry's balls in his hand, massaging him gently, but Harry was already close. 

He watched as Severus bobbed his head, tongue teasing the foreskin just the way Harry liked. Severus looked up at him, black eyes glittering, then began sucking in earnest. Harry rolled his hips forward and let his eyes fall closed. He physically needed to find his pleasure even if his brain was trying to get him to feel guilty about it. 

Fingers gripping Severus's head, Harry thrust as his balls tightened, spurting come into Severus's mouth, Harry's knees nearly buckling from the intensity. 

"Fuck." 

"Perhaps this evening," Severus said with a smirk as he stood. 

Harry reached behind his nape and pulled Severus into a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. "I've got to hurry."

"Go." Severus picked up Harry's clothes and handed them to him. "I'll sound the alarm when our guest arrives."

"You're being awfully genial," Harry said. 

"Rest assured I am still my irascible self." Severus walked to the door of the bedroom before he added, "You deserve a few days of coddling while you mourn your loss," then shut the door behind him as he left.

Harry felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him yet again. How had he managed, for even a moment, to put that out of his mind? 

Scrubbing his hands over his rough face, Harry stepped into the bathroom and turned the tap, the loud rush of water doing nothing for his headache. 

He'd take a pain draught—or better yet, a shot of whisky—with his breakfast. 

Stepping into the near-scalding water, Harry scrubbed his skin hurriedly, hoping to finish dressing and shaving before Molly arrived.

~*~

When Harry finally descended the stairs, he could hear the kettle whistling.

"Milk and sugar?" Severus asked as Harry walked into the kitchen. 

"And whisky." Harry took two slices of bread and put them in the toaster.

"Not if you plan to take something for your pounding head." Severus poured the tea and sat down with _The Prophet_. 

"Damn." Harry got himself a glass of water and swallowed the pain draught Severus had placed on the table before buttering his toast. He managed three bites before there was a knock at the door. 

"Ready?" Severus asked, glancing at Harry before setting aside the paper.

"As I'll ever be." Harry went to the front door, took a deep breath, and opened it. 

"Harry," Molly patted his cheek, "and Severus," she added, seeing him as she stepped into the house. She carried a large basket. "A few treats for you." 

Severus took the basket. "That was very generous, Molly." She always brought something with her the few times a year she visited them rather than hosting them. It was easier for all concerned to gather at the Burrow, Severus often finding he had brewing to attend to that day. 

"It was no trouble at all." She took off her cloak and draped it over the sofa. "I've been baking like a madwoman. Couldn't sleep a wink last night." She sniffled and dabbed her eyes. "Poor Hugo was crying for his mum at bedtime. Broke all our hearts."

Severus sat down in the leather chair by the fire. Molly sat down at the far end of the sofa, leaving Harry to take the opposite corner. 

"It's all so very troubling, though," she began, wringing her hands nervously. "They've just lost their parents and now they need to move house. I'm so glad Hermione never got that Kneazle she was talking about.

"Of course, they're in a Muggle primary school not far from their house. Have you thought about how you're planning to get them there each morning? And you'll both need to carry those silly mobile phones because they will need to contact you if the children are ill. 

"Hugo doesn't eat his vegetables and Rose won't touch fish pie." Molly paused and wiped her nose. "And Harry, aren't you supposed to be made Head Auror?"

Severus looked at him then and raised a brow. Harry would deal with him later, though. 

"If Ron mentioned that, he was a bit ahead of himself," Harry said. "It's true I had planned to put my name in the next time it was discussed, but that wouldn't be for at least another year. Perhaps," he rubbed his forehead, thinking, "I can put that off until they are both at Hogwarts." It was hardly a done deal anyway, seeing how he hadn't even brought up the possibility with Severus. 

"Tea?" Severus stood.

"Oh, no, thank you," Molly replied. "I really should be getting back to the Burrow. Ginny's keeping an eye on Rose and Hugo, but she has a Portkey this afternoon to meet up with the rest of the team again."

Severus picked up the basket and carried it away, surely planning to fish out one of Molly's blackberry tarts.

"Is she planning to retire after the season?" Harry asked, helping Molly on with her cloak.

"She seems to think she can play for another year. Katie Wood only retired last year." Molly turned toward him and cupped his cheek. "If you think Severus isn't up to this—"

"Severus is fine, Molly," Harry interrupted. "He's been nothing but amazing these last few days, keeping me from falling apart completely."

She regarded him sadly. "But they are young children, they need a certain maternal influence." 

"We don't plan to take them and run away, Molly." Harry opened the front door. "I'm certain between you, their aunts, and Victoire and all the rest of their cousins, they won't lack for female role models." 

"They're to be back at school on Wednesday. When would you like to make their move official?" 

"Perhaps after they have supper at the Burrow on Sunday." Harry turned at the sound of Severus's voice. "Then we will bring them back with us when we return home." He laid a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry felt Severus's strength suffusing his very being.

"That sounds perfect." Harry looked back at Molly, whose countenance had cooled considerably.

"Until Sunday," she said. "Harry. Severus." She then stepped back and Disapparated.

"That went well," Severus said drily.

"Can I have that drink now?" Harry said, shutting the front door.

"No, we have various renovations to complete by tomorrow." Severus smirked. "Thank Merlin that we're wizards. With luck, most of the work will be done by tea time. Tomorrow we'll have to go to the market, though I certainly agree with young Hugo; I didn't care one whit for vegetables when I was his age."

"They liked the cottage pie the last time I made it but they wouldn't eat the Weetabix the next morning." Harry felt a sharp pain behind his eye. "What do kids eat besides toast soldiers?"

"I suspect we will soon find out," Severus said ominously. "Maybe it is time for tea and whisky after all." 

Harry didn't follow Severus right away, and instead looked around the living room, noticing that the two books Severus was in the middle of sat on the table, that was otherwise bare. 

He remembered the last time Ron and Hermione had come for supper with the children: crayons spilled across the carpet, toy cars racing around the room, the trimmed edges from paper swans littering the floor, and hair ribbons tied to each chair leg, for what reason he'd never been able to discern. 

Heaving a sigh, he went into the kitchen and finished what was left of his tea but left his now cold toast. He wasn't feeling all that hungry anymore.

~*~

As soon as they arrived at the Burrow, Harry went in search of Rose and Hugo, leaving Severus, armed with a bottle of Muggle brandy, with Arthur in the living room.

He found Rose sitting in the middle of Ginny's floor playing with two dolls, one of which appeared to be missing its head.

"Hey, Rose," he said softly. She looked up for a moment, then back down at the dolls, expression unchanged.

Frowning slightly, Harry went and sat down on the bed. "Did Grandma Molly tell you that you and your brother would be coming home with me? To live?"

"Yes, she and Grandpa told us yesterday. But I think she wants us to stay here." 

"She loves you very much," Harry replied, trying not to be irritated that Molly was trying to influence her, even subconsciously.

"Not as much as Mum and Dad. Dad said I was his perfect princess." Rose picked up her dolls, the missing head in her fist, and stood. "He said Hugo was a little prince but I think he's a stinker."

Harry choked back a laugh. "Let's find him and I can decide who I think is right."

He got up and followed Rose out of the room. They climbed the stairs until they came to Ron's room. Harry took a breath before pushing open the door, the very first time he'd ever visited the Burrow at the forefront of his mind. Bright orange walls greeted him as the Cannons still flew around in circles on the posters as they had all those years ago.

Hugo was curled up on the bed asleep, a book about to fall from his hand.

"Hugo," Rose said loudly, startling him awake. "Uncle Harry's here."

Hugo rubbed his eyes and then sat up in bed, holding up the book for Harry to see. "Uncle Charlie gave me a book about dragons. This one breathes fire," he said, pointing to the cover, which dutifully shot a long flame out of its mouth.

"That was nice of him, wasn't it?" 

"Uncle Charlie gives everyone books about dragons, toy dragons, pyjamas with dragons on them, whether they want them or not," Rose said, clearly past her dragon phase.

"You're just jealous that you can't be a dragon handler. Only boys can do that." Hugo crossed his arms over his chest.

"Girls can work with dragons!" Rose shouted at him. "Mum says girls can be anything they want."

Sensing impending disaster, Harry quickly cut in. "Let's go downstairs and see if Grandma Molly has your bags packed."

"Uncle Harry?" Hugo said as they started back down the stairs. "I left Cecil at home. Do you think we can get him?"

"Cecil?" Harry asked, momentarily confused. "You mean your toy crup?"

Hugo nodded. 

"There are some things I want to get, too," Rose said. "I just started reading _A Wrinkle in Time_. Grandmother Granger gave it to me for my birthday."

They reached the ground floor and Harry smiled as Severus set his glass down on the table and stood the moment they walked into the living room, likely itching to get home. "Rose, Hugo."

"Hullo," Hugo said, but stayed close to Harry.

Molly came bustling in with another large hamper of food. "I packed all of their favourites."

"Please don't think you'll need to keep us stocked," Harry said as he took the basket. "We do know how to cook."

"I also wrote a list..." Molly lifted her hand and Summoned a thick scroll of parchment and handed it to Harry. Severus narrowed his eyes, obviously suspecting, as Harry did, they were getting a "how to" manual that would probably be more detailed than absolutely necessary.

"I'll just take these, shall I?" Severus said shortly, picking up the bags by the Floo. "Rose, would you care to come through with me?"

She looked around hesitantly and then said, "All right." She hugged first Arthur, then Molly, who sniffled and murmured "visit soon" in her ear. 

She reached for Severus's hand, and with a handful of Floo Powder and a succinct "Three Chestnut Corner," Severus and Rose disappeared in a flash of green flame. 

"Ready, Hugo?" Harry asked. Hugo nodded and Arthur and Molly came to him to say their good-byes, then, with a flash of green they stepped into the Floo and were shortly stumbling out at home.

"I took Hugo's bag to his room," Severus said walking back toward the living room from the corridor. "Rose went straight in her room and shut the door."

"I'll check on her in a bit." Harry looked down at Hugo. "Want to go see your bedroom?"

Hugo nodded and Harry led him to what was once considered Teddy's room. Opening the door, he watched Hugo's face as he saw his furniture and toys set up almost exactly how they'd been at home. His eyes grew wide as he looked around before settling on the bed. "Cecil!" He ran over and tugged the soft toy crup to his chest. 

Harry leaned against the doorframe, relieved that Hugo seemed happy with his bedroom. 

"Uncle Harry?" Hugo said, petting the crup as if it were real. "If all my toys are here, what's left at home?" 

Chest constricting, Harry went and squatted down in front of Hugo so he was looking up at him. "Uncle Severus and I are going to look after you and Rose now. You are staying here, this is home."

Hugo's eyes filled with tears and his lips quivered. "But I wanna go _home_ home."

"I know you do." Harry put a hand on his knee. "I am going to go check on Rose and then we'll have hot chocolate, all right?"

"Don't want hot chocolate." Hugo scowled. 

"Is there something else you want? A digestive?"

"I wanna go home!" Hugo shouted, starting to cry. Harry wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back.

Harry heard a sound and looked up to see Severus standing at the door, his face conveying just how Harry felt. 

This was the first day of the rest of their lives. 

Harry picked Hugo up, somewhat thankful he was tall and gangly like Ron rather than stocky like Charlie. "Want to watch a bit of telly?"

"Is Doctor Who on?" Hugo asked, his foul mood having evaporated.

"I don't think so." Harry picked up the remote. "Let's see what else you might like. _Strictly Come Dancing_?"

"There's a football player on this series," Hugo said as he sat down. "Mum says not just girls like to dance."

"That's true," he said. Though he personally wasn't much of a dancer, it was rather enjoyable to watch. Harry ruffled Hugo's hair and walked back down to Rose's room.

"Go away," Rose said when he knocked at the door.

"We just want to make sure everything's all right," Harry said, leaning toward the door.

It flew open and Rose's eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained. "No, it's not, but there is nothing you can do to fix it." She then shut the door again.

"She really should not be speaking to you like that," Severus said in a low voice, when Harry came back to the living room, Hugo sitting on the floor watching the telly.

"She's upset, it's only been a couple days." 

"Perhaps," Severus sighed, "but we should to continue as we mean to go on."

"Let's give them some time to settle in." Harry put a hand on Severus's arm, feeling his warmth. He then went and sat down on the sofa, not to watch the programme so much as to watch Hugo. Severus sat down beside him and Harry finally relaxed as he leaned into Severus's side.

When he checked on Rose later, she'd fallen asleep in her clothes on top of her blankets.

~*~

"Of course we can make some adjustments to your schedule, Harry," Kingsley said, looking at the parchment in front of him, "but it's going to be difficult if you want to remain in your current position, or advance."

Harry rubbed his forehead. He'd hoped this was going to be easier. He regretted that he'd never asked Hermione what getting back to work was like after she'd had Hugo, but he hadn't pictured it would ever be an issue for him. "I'll look at my schedule, figure out what days I can work later. Maybe come in every other Saturday for a few hours to get caught up on paperwork." 

Harry stood and headed toward the Floo. "Thanks for letting me come by so late. I had to get the kids in bed first. They have to go back to school tomorrow and I've a meeting with their headmistress. I should be in after that."

Kingsley nodded. "Remember we have a meeting with the Other Minister on Friday. That cannot be rescheduled."

"Right, I won't miss it." He took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the green flames.

Severus looked up from the book he was reading when Harry finally made it to the bedroom after stopping for a bite to eat while he read the day's headlines in the paper. "How did your meeting go?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped. It's not Kingsley's fault he's come to depend on me being able to come in at all hours or work thirty hours straight if necessary. It's a big adjustment for everyone." Harry pulled off one shoe and set it beside the bed, then toed off the other. "Do you want to come with me to meet the headmistress in the morning?"

Severus closed his book and set it on the table beside the bed. "I think the fact that Rose and Hugo have lost their parents is shock enough. They don't need to see the flaming homosexuals who will be raising them and call the NSPCC before we're even out the door." 

Harry would have laughed but he knew Severus was quite serious. "Things are different now than they were when you were a child in primary school. There are tons of gay couples, teenagers coming out long before leaving school. Besides," he undid his belt and stepped out of his trousers, "neither of us is flaming."

"Have you forgotten about the incident with the feather boa?" 

"We won't be telling anyone else about that," Harry said pointedly. He pulled his shirt over his head and Banished it as well as his trousers to the dirty clothes hamper. He took off his glasses, lifted the duvet and slid into bed. Dropping his head on the pillow he closed his eyes and sighed. "Heaven."

He didn't even hear Severus douse the lights...

...and his alarm was going off. 

"Bloody hell," he groaned. "It can't be time to wake up."

"Alas," Severus's sleepy voice said as he rolled over, tugging the blankets with him.

"Bastard," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes and climbing out of bed. He felt bone weary and his muscles ached as they did when he'd spent three nights in the field. He was mentally exhausted from trying to reconcile the loss of his friends with the new responsibility of raising their children. 

He ran a hand over his rough face and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and shave. Though he'd have preferred to linger under the hot water, Harry was in the kitchen making breakfast in no time. 

"I need my hair in plaits for school," Rose said when she entered the kitchen already dressed in her school uniform. She set her school bag down, pulled out a chair and sat down at the table.

"Not a problem." Harry flipped the rashers and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. "Is there a charm for that?"

"Mum always did my hair, no magic. She said that's how Grandmother Granger did her hair."

Harry had never imagined he would have to know how to do a little girl's hair. He had only ever taken care of his hair, which given its state wasn't likely to instill a lot of confidence in Rose. "Can we just put an Alice band in it today?"

"You could ask Grandma Weasley."

Harry bit his tongue. He would not be asking Molly how to do a girl's hair. "I don't want to bother your grandparents this early."

He put food on two plates and poured himself a cup of tea. "Do you usually drink milk, juice, tea?"

"Hugo won't drink milk." Rose pulled her plate toward her. 

"He used to love milk." Harry remembered that very distinctly. "Is he awake?"

Rose started eating her toast. "You'd better check on him, he gets distracted by his toys and forgets to get dressed."

Harry walked down the corridor and tapped on Hugo's door before opening it. Hugo sat, in his pants, making toy cars fly around his head.

"I made the cars fly, Uncle Harry," Hugo said, voice filled with wonder as he watched them circling.

"And that's brilliant," Harry chided, "but it's time to get ready for school. I've made breakfast."

"All right," Hugo said. And when he stood, the cars floated to the ground like feathers.

~*~

"I've brought fish and chips," Harry said, walking through the front door.

Hugo jumped up from his spot on the floor, Harry idly thinking it seemed like he was always on the floor, and hurried to the table. 

"Wash up first." Harry got out glasses and plates. "Rose, would you set the table please?"

She looked up from her homework. "With magic?"

Taken aback, Harry said, "You know you aren't allowed to use magic."

"Dad used to let me practice, just a bit." She took the plates and set them out while Harry smiled to himself. That sounded just like Ron.

Hugo came dashing back and slid into his chair.

Heavy footfalls sounded from the stairs, and Severus appeared, looking rather irritated. "Have we ceased to be wizards and are now instead Hippogriffs?"

"It wasn't as bad as all that," Harry said. "Mushy peas, Rose?"

She screwed up her face and Hugo started to make gagging sounds.

"A simple yes or no will do," Harry said, spooning out a very small portion on to each of their plates. 

"I assume you want ale?" Severus asked, opening the fridge. 

"Yes, please." Harry finished dividing the food onto four plates and then took his spot at the table. Severus brought him a glass and a bottle but Harry just took a swig straight away, the beer refreshingly cold as it went down his throat. 

"Today we learned about fossils," Hugo said, excitedly. "Did you know some are millions of years old? And sharks were so much bigger then!" He opened his mouth as wide as he could and took a huge bite of fish.

"That's disgusting," Rose sniffed.

Harry took another pull of ale and noticed Severus had already finished most of his glass of wine. 

"I'm done!" Hugo wiped his mouth and jumped up from the table.

"Hugo," Severus said, and Hugo froze and turned. "Take your plate to the sink, please."

"We never did that here before," Hugo said, looking a bit confused.

"You live here now. We behave differently when we are guests in someone's home as opposed to what is expected of us in our own." Severus looked at both Hugo and Rose, making sure they were listening. Hugo took his plate and then hurried back to his toy cars. Rose stood and started carrying her plate away as well.

"Are you finished, Rose?" Harry asked, seeing that her plate was still half full.

"I'm not hungry." 

Harry got up and took the plate. "I'll put this under a Stasis charm just in case you change your mind."

Rose went to the bedroom and shut the door.

"She's rather moody, isn't she?" Harry said under his breath as he didn't want Hugo to hear him talking. "I don't remember her being this way."

"Perhaps you should talk to her." Severus finished the last bite of his fish before he continued. "It may be something easily remedied, though I suspect it's her way of handling her grief."

Harry nodded. "You're right, I'm sure. She isn't going to get over something like this in a day." He got another bottle of ale and brought the wine to the table to refill Severus's glass.

"Tough day?" he asked Severus as he sat back down again.

"No more than usual." Severus took a sip of wine, visibly beginning to relax now that he was on a second glass. "How did the meeting go at the children's school?"

"The headmistress—no, she prefers to be called head teacher—she used to teach maths, if that tells you anything."

"A fascinating woman, no doubt," Severus said dryly.

"Precisely. Her name is Mrs Palmer." Harry looked over at Hugo to make sure he was still distracted. "She seemed quite concerned about the children's wellbeing and not so subtly questioned why family weren't given guardianship."

"How did you respond?" 

Harry sighed. "I told her that Ron and Hermione were my family, if not in name, and I had the time and means to care for Rose and Hugo." He looked at Severus out of the corner of his eye and could tell Severus was waiting for the rest. "She didn't seem especially pleased to hear that my partner was a man but it wasn't as if she said anything."

Severus frowned slightly and toyed with the stem of his wine glass. "Imagine if we'd chosen to have children, how much more difficult it would be."

"What do you mean?"

"We really have little choice in the matter. Rose and Hugo were thrust upon us—"

"Thrust? Ron and Hermione didn't die on purpose," Harry interjected hotly, but made sure to lower his voice.

"That's not what I mean." Severus leaned forward, taking on the posture of one about to give a lecture. "They've lost their parents tragically and people feel sorry for them. That you're willing to take them in means they have a home and outweighs any distaste they may have for our relationship.

"When two men adopt, though I suppose it's true of two women as well, people seem to think the couple is taking a child away from a heterosexual couple. Surrogacy, of course, is considered pure selfishness, creating a child when there are so many in need." Severus sat back and finished the rest of his wine. 

"I'm not sure I agree it's as dire as that but," Harry stared at him, rather in awe, "you've thought about this a lot more than I realised." The two of them had never discussed the idea for themselves. It just wasn't who they were. 

"I read the Muggle papers, rubbish that they are. One can pick up what is deemed controversial by how often it makes the front page of _The Daily Mail_." Severus shrugged. "You claim the situation is better than it once was but there is still room for improvement, as your meeting proved."

"Always positive, you are." Harry cleared the rest of the dishes and set them to washing themselves.

"I prefer realistic," Severus said when Harry walked back to take the glasses. "I have a base to brew which I need for tomorrow."

"Go on," Harry said. "I'll read Hugo a story and get him to bed afterward."

Severus stood and walked back downstairs. It wasn't until he was out of sight that Harry realised they hadn't touched, even in passing, or snogged, not a simple kiss on the cheek, since Harry got home. 

Exhaling and shaking off the touch of sadness he felt, Harry walked over to where Hugo was.

"Ready for a bath and bed?"

"I don't like baths, Uncle Harry." Hugo made a bright red sports car zoom out in front of the others. "That one's a Ferrari. They're really fast."

"I bet Ferraris get a bath after a long race." 

Hugo looked up at him. "You're trying to get me in the bath."

Harry had to laugh. "I am."

"Is Rose going to have a bath?"

"Absolutely."

"Good." Hugo stood up then. "She doesn't like baths either."

~*~

Harry looked up from his desk when a paper airplane flew through his door, circled around the room and then landed on his desk right in front of him. At least it hadn't started poking him in the head, so he knew he wasn't actually late for anything.

> From the desk of  
>  Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt  
>  Order of Merlin, First Class
> 
> We need to leave in twenty minutes for our meeting with the Other Minister. 
> 
> Kingsley

Harry always found it amusing that Kingsley sent him notes on his official Ministry stationery, but signed them like a friend who planned to pop 'round for a pint.

Picking up the file he'd been reading, Harry started when he heard the opening notes of the Weird Sisters classic, "King Hereafter." It took him a moment to remember that it was his mobile, which rarely rang, and almost never when he was at the Ministry. 

It had been nearly a decade since Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had branched out into Muggle technology, selling adaptors for Muggle electronics which enabled them to work in magical buildings. Hogwarts's headmaster hadn't been too pleased, Harry recalled as he put the case file down and started patting his robe to figure out where he'd put his phone, but the Ministry found the idea fascinating and quietly backed the venture.

In fact, Ron had been the one to program his mobile for him, dropping it on his desk with a wide grin on his face after Hermione… He cut that thought off and cleared his throat as he pulled the ringing phone from his pocket. "Hello?"

"Harry Potter?" a female voice on the other end said.

"Yes."

"This is the primary school secretary, Miss MacKenzie. We have Rose and Hugo Weasley in the office waiting to be picked up."

Shit, shit, shit. 

He'd meant to arrange for Severus to pick them up because he knew he'd be in the meeting but it had completely slipped his mind last night once he got home. 

He looked up at the clock. Seventeen minutes. He'd just have to go get them, drop them home with Severus, and then Floo back to the Ministry.

Plenty of time.

"My apologies. I'll be right over." He flicked the screen to end the call and threw his robes over the back of the chair. No sense alarming the school staff any further.

Running out of his office, he shouted over his shoulder to his secretary, "I'm going out."

She didn't even stand as she yelled back, she was used to Harry dashing away, "Your meeting is at three thir—"

"Yes, I know. I'll be back in fifteen minutes." He dashed down the corridor and managed to slide into the lift before the gates clattered closed. Though he took this lift regularly, the six floors of descent had never been slower. 

The quickest thing would be to Apparate home to warn Severus of the situation on the chance he was in the middle of something delicate, then Apparate over to get the children, before leaving them with Severus and going back to work.

When the gates opened onto the Atrium, Harry nearly bowled over Mafalda Hopkirk, who was moving slower than cold treacle. 

"Sorry!" he threw over his shoulder before he spun on his heel and Disapparated. 

"Severus?" Harry called. "Severus, are you downstairs?" 

Nothing. 

He went to the bedroom but didn't find him there either. As he turned, a note appeared in front of him. Snatching it from the air, he groaned when he read it.

"You're off collecting potions ingredients? Now?" He crumpled the note in his fist and tossed it in the direction of the rubbish bin, but not near enough. "Dammit." 

Focusing on the alley around the corner for the school, Harry Disapparated with a loud crack.

Looking at his watch as he walked into the office, he realised he had less than ten minutes to get back. There was nothing for it but to bring Rose and Hugo with him.

"My apologies," he said to the secretary as he walked through the door. "I was stuck at the office, it won't happen again I assure you."

She looked him over suspiciously—he knew he was dripping with sweat and breathing heavily—but fortunately Rose hugged him without reserve. "Uncle Harry!"

"Hello, Rose. Come along, Hugo. We're in a bit of a hurry this afternoon, I'm afraid." Hugo picked up his book bag and the three of them headed back to a quiet spot to Disapparate, out of sight of any passing Muggles.

Before they left, he bent down to better look them in the eye and said, "We've got to go back to my office for just a short while and then maybe we can get an ice cream at Fortesque's, all right?"

Rose nodded, seeming to sense the seriousness of the request from Harry's tone. Hugo, instead, yelled, "Ice cream!" 

Harry took both their hands and Apparated straight to the Atrium. 

Moving a lot slower as a party of three, Harry really began to sweat when he rounded the corner and saw Kingsley waiting for him outside his office door. It was Harry who should have gone to the Minister's office rather than the other way around.

"Sorry, I'm here!" he called out. "Let me grab my robes." Leaning over his secretary’s desk, he said softly, desperation in his voice, "I'll owe you for this. I'll get you that pay rise you've been dropping hints about. If you prefer something else, just name it."

"I'll take you up on that," she replied. "Now, go!"

"Mr and Miss Weasley, it's a pleasure," he heard Kingsley say to the children as he grabbed his robes and pulled them on.

"Come in here, you two, I've got a Muggle draughts set as well as Exploding Snap." Harry pulled out several other games as well. His heart clenched, remembering how he and Ron had played hangman and all manner of card games well into the night when they were on surveillance. 

"I see my Aurors are prepared for any emergency," Kingsley said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Part of my job," Harry said, trying, and failing, to tame his hair. "Shall we, Minister?"

~*~

Harry hurried to make supper after Hugo had his bath and Rose was done with her homework. Rose wanted sauce for her noodles and Hugo would throw a fit if he had anything other than cheese on his.

After Rose's bath, luckily a quick one because she didn't need to wash her hair, Harry read them each a bedtime story. Hugo insisted on hearing the same book every day for a week and Harry had it memorised by the third day so now he could rest his eyes while he "read." He had just shut the book he was reading to Rose as he heard the front door open and close. 

Severus was finally home and it was nearly nine o'clock.

"Night, Rose," he said, kissing her forehead. 

As he was about to turn out the light, Rose said, "Uncle Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave the light on?"

"It'll be hard to sleep, don't you think?" he asked, walking back toward the center of the room. "How about this instead?" Harry Conjured a glowing ball and made it float toward the ceiling, hovering a few inches beneath it.

He turned off the light. "There, a full moon."

"Thanks," Rose said, then yawned, her eyes starting to droop. "Night."

"Good night," he said quietly as he shut the door behind him. He was utterly exhausted but the minute he saw Severus sitting at the table, casually eating the plate of food Harry had kept warm for him, his earlier annoyance rose to the surface.

"Where the hell have you been?" he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Severus looked up from his plate, eyes narrowed. "I believe I left you a note which indicated my whereabouts."

"It took you this long to get potions ingredients?" Harry gripped the back of one of the chairs to give his hands something to do. "I had a meeting with Kingsley and the Muggle Prime Minister and I needed you to be home to take care of Rose and Hugo."

"Did I forget? You asked me to be here? Or am I expected to read your mind now?" Harry could see Severus's temple pulsing, his irritation rising. 

"You're always here! Even if you were brewing, the kids could have watched TV or done their homework."

"I am usually home, yes." Severus voice was cool, which made Harry even more annoyed, which Severus knew. "However, you know my job is more than solely brewing potions all day."

"I wish you would have told me," Harry said, still irked, though he was beginning to see his own role in the fiasco. 

"If you needed me to be here you need only say so." 

Severus had a point, much as Harry didn't want to admit it.

"I had to Floo home, Apparate to the school, come back here and then Floo back to the Ministry. It was a nightmare." Deflating slightly, Harry let go of the chair and sat down in it. 

"We need to coordinate better. My secretary had to entertain the kids while I was in the meeting. Definitely not part of her duties."

"You could have taken them to the Burrow." 

Harry noted the challenge in Severus's voice and laughed, though not necessarily in amusement. Just like Severus to give him an exam to pass. "Today it didn't occur to me, I was too flustered. But if we're to be taken seriously as guardians I can't drop them off with Molly every time something comes up."

Severus leaned back in his chair, the tension leaving his body. "I agree and will talk to your secretary so I can make my schedule more accommodating when needed."

This time Harry laughed warmly. "My secretary, not me?"

"I want correct information," Severus replied, lips twitching. 

Harry couldn't stop himself from reaching out and brushing his hand over Severus's forearm. "I feel like I never see you."

Severus laid his hand over Harry's. "It will take some time before we get used to this arrangement."

"Rose goes to Hogwarts in two years, do you think we'll have figured it out by then?" Harry said, amused. 

"If not, there are always two more after that before Hugo is Sorted."

"That's not funny, Severus," Harry replied but he was laughing as he said it.

Severus Banished his dishes to the sink and stood, keeping hold of Harry's hand. "Come, tell me about your meeting with the Muggle Minister. Are they still arguing with the Americans or is it the Chinese again?"

"It's the Russians who are upset this time." Harry smirked. "Do keep up, Severus."

"International politics are more tedious than a Dragon Dung convention." Severus led them down the corridor to their bedroom, a sort of peace washing over Harry as he stepped into their sanctuary. 

He flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, utterly relaxed.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Severus said, "but you will need to get up to clean your teeth if nothing else."

"Can't I just use the charm?" Harry asked, not moving.

"Of course," Severus stepped up beside the bed and Harry looked up at him. "However, I have plans for your mouth and I don't find the charm measures up."

Harry snickered. "That's pretty funny when I think about the places you've put your mouth."

Severus leaned over, a hand to either side of Harry, his hair hanging down and obscuring his face. Harry reached up and tucked a lock behind his ear.

"Before exhaustion gets the better of us, I have plans for you," Severus said, voice barely above a whisper. He raised it again when he straightened and moved toward the wardrobe. "How do you expect the children to wash up properly if you don't?"

As Severus started to undress, Harry propped himself up and watched. Unfortunately, Severus caught him and stopped when his shirt was half unbuttoned.

"Go, and for the love of Merlin, at least take off your shoes before you get in bed."

Harry kicked off his shoes and then got up and trudged to the bathroom. By the time he came back, after cleaning his teeth, Severus was in bed, reading glasses perched at the end of his nose, book on his stomach, and snoring lightly. 

Harry took off his glasses, but Severus sensed it when Harry tried to take the book.

"I didn't realise how tired I was," Severus said, apologetically.

Harry turned out the light and lay on his side with his back to Severus, smiling as Severus rolled to wrap his arm around him. Comfortable and warm, Harry felt the press of Severus's lips to the back of his neck and then promptly fell asleep.

~*~

"How did it go?" Harry asked the second he walked inside.

While Molly had offered to take the children off his and Severus's hands—every weekend if they wanted—Harry thought a visit every other Sunday plus one weekend was sufficient. This wasn't a weekend the children were at their grandparents'. 

Looking at Severus, who had just spent the entire day entertaining them, Harry thought it was a wonder Hermione and Ron hadn't dropped them off every weekend. Though they had the kids from the start, while this was the first time Severus had spent more than a couple hours with just the children. 

Since Harry had been away from his office so frequently of late, he'd decided to go in on Saturday morning, hoping to spend just a couple hours doing some paperwork and be home in time for lunch. He couldn't believe it had taken him until half four to get everything done that he needed to catch up on. 

"Uncle Severus let me pick berries!" Hugo said, before dumping a basket of blackberries on the kitchen table. 

"Put those back in the basket, Hugo," Severus admonished.

"All right." Hugo obeyed, choosing to pick each berry up one at a time.

"They're spelled to not make a mess, I take it." Harry walked to the fridge and opened it, frowning. "We need more ale. And cheese, eggs, milk. Bread, too, I suspect."

"Perhaps you should pick some up the next time you're out." 

Harry looked over at Severus in annoyance but he knew he was likely at the end of his rope after such a long day. "Everything all right then? You didn't say."

Rose walked in then, holding a small phial. "I've put a stopper in death."

"Sorry?" Harry knew what she'd said but somehow couldn't quite believe it.

"Uncle Severus took us out to collect potions ingredients." 

"They were innocuous ingredients." Severus sniffed.

"I found the Valerian root," Rose continued, apparently unaware of the growing tension in the room as Harry's level of irritation with Severus had just met and surpassed Severus's with him. "Uncle Severus said it's one of the ingredients in the Draught of Living Death."

"I'm certain there are other, harmless potions that are made with Valerian but why mention those?" Harry said sourly. 

"Rose had questions," Severus said. "I answered them."

"I asked Uncle Severus if he could brew a potion that would bring Mum back," Rose said. She didn't look upset so much as determined and it struck Harry straight through when he realised just how much she looked like Hermione then. 

"I asked him if he could make jam!" Hugo said, holding out his basket again, and Harry laughed in spite of himself. 

Harry looked at Severus and quirked a brow. 

"I answered Rose in the negative and Hugo in the affirmative. I do believe that will be our project for tomorrow morning." 

"Jam!" Hugo yelled again and did a little dance before dashing out of the room.

"Rose?" Harry said softly.

"Yes?" She stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, defying him, it seemed, to tell her what he was about to.

"You know there's nothing that can bring your parents back? No spell, no charm, no potion?" 

Her lip quivered but her voice was strong when she replied, "Uncle Severus told me." She turned and walked out of the room.

"Well," Harry said, not really knowing what else to say. "She's only nine. Did you really have to tell her about poisons and things?"

"Rose already had some very interesting ideas about death," Severus said. "Apparently she's heard stories about a certain boy who couldn't die."

Harry groaned. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to stave off the headache he felt coming on.

"You know I will not lie," Severus continued. "I told her the truth, that her parents are not going to return."

"I know what it's like to have no parents," Harry said, his heart starting to ache. "If I could, I'd take their place."

"I know what it's like to wish to trade places with someone who is deceased." Severus had turned away from Harry and seemed to be lost in thought. Harry had seen in Severus's memories when he'd wished he was dead, though Harry supposed there could have been other times he felt the same way. Though it wasn't the death of his own parents, he knew Severus did understand well. 

He tried to reach out to him but Severus pulled his hands to himself, crossing his arms over his chest. "There is no sense thinking about what might have been. They are gone." Whether Severus meant Harry's parents or Rose and Hugo's really didn't matter. "We must do the best we can in their absence."

"Why don't you have a lie down while I fix supper?" Harry said, standing. 

Severus shook his head. "I have Pepperup under a stasis charm and I ought to finish it. I suspect we'll be going through quite a lot. Children are germ factories."

"They aren't as bad as that," Harry laughed. 

"Do you not remember the Burrow three Christmases ago?"

"Good point." Harry's stomach rolled in remembrance. "All right, you go get some peace and quiet with your potions. I'll see about supper. Think we should just get curry?"

Severus raised a brow and then headed for the stairs. 

"I have no idea if that's a yes or a no," Harry muttered to himself. 

Harry couldn't quite pinpoint why he felt bereft. Severus had only gone down to brew as he always did. There was a lack of something, though: the joy of being in each other's company, of wanting to see each other rather than just escape from the rest of the world. 

He was tempted to follow Severus, maybe steal a kiss or three when he heard Rose yell, "Hugo!"

Walking out to the living room, Harry winced when he saw that Hugo had dumped his blackberries all over the floor. 

"Hugo, you need to pick those up."

"Don't want to," he replied and threw the basket across the room. 

"Enough of that or I'll have to take them away." Harry held out his hand and the basket flew into it. 

"That's mine!" Hugo yelled and tried to grab it.

"Stop it, Hugo," Rose said from her spot on the sofa where she was reading.

"I think Hugo needs to spend some time in his bedroom." Harry Summoned the berries and then put the basket on a high shelf.

"I'm not going in my room." Hugo sat down in the middle of the floor. 

Harry ground his teeth and counted to ten before he reached for his wand. "Either you go in your room or I'll take you in there myself."

Hugo's eyes widened and he jumped up and ran.

"Dad never threatened us with magic." 

Harry turned toward Rose. "Oh?"

"He told us he'd leave us with Muggles and we'd never be able to do magic again." She picked up her book and resumed reading. It was clear she didn't believe her father would have done such a thing, though Harry supposed it might have worked when she was younger.

He did, however, choose to leave her and Hugo with wizards. Harry walked over and sat down beside her, pulling her into a half hug. "You know I love you? Hugo, too?"

Rose leaned into his embrace, conveying without words that she did, but then refocused on her book.

"What are you reading?"

" _The Tale of the Three Brothers_."

"Marvelous," Harry said, standing and heading back into the kitchen. Maybe take-away wasn't such a bad idea after all. He could pick up some sweets while he was out. 

No, he'd better make do with something from the pantry. He couldn't imagine Severus's face when he found he was watching the children yet again.

~*~

"We went to the zoo!" Hugo said the moment Harry walked through the front door at the Grangers. "We saw elephants and zebras and lions. ROAR!"

Mrs Granger smiled warmly at Harry. "You will be hearing about zoo animals for the next fortnight, I believe."

Harry shrugged. "As long as they enjoyed themselves."

"They did," Mr Granger said as he walked into the room and reached out to shake Harry's hand. "Rose has acquired several new toys."

"A tiger, a camel, and a penguin." 

"That's a lot of new toys," Harry said, imagining them joining the others scattered all around the house.

"Why don't you two gather your things?" Mrs Granger said. "Grandpa and I need to have a word with your uncle."

Mr and Mrs Granger exchanged a look then which made Harry decidedly uncomfortable. Perhaps they'd finally decided to tell him what they really thought of his and Severus's relationship. Or worse, how poorly he was doing caring for their grandchildren.

"Would you care for tea?" Mrs Granger asked, gesturing for him to sit down.

"No, thank you." Harry sat in the armchair by the fire and rubbed his hands over his thighs. "Is anything the matter?"

The Grangers sat down on the sofa, Mrs Granger reaching for her husband's hand before she began speaking.

"It's been very difficult for us, having lost our only child. Hermione was so bright, so beautiful. We were blessed to have her.

"However, we'd already lost her, you see." Mrs Granger had tears in her eyes, though there didn't seem to be a threat of them falling. "When we discovered she was a witch and when she went away to school, we knew then that her life would be different to the one we'd imagined for her and that we would always be outsiders in your world."

Harry knew what it was like to lose family and friends, more than most people his age, but hearing the pain in Hermione's mother's voice from knowing she couldn't be what Hermione needed was something new to him. He'd been thrilled to go away to school, and even with his aunt and uncle's objections, he knew they were glad to be rid of him. It was strange to consider it from the point of view of parents who didn't understand magic and missed their child when she was away.

"It was hard to reconcile how we perceived her in our world with how she behaved in yours," Mr Granger continued. "Almost as if she were two different people."

Harry understood that. It was like concealing the true part of his soul when he was forced to hide his magic. 

"Now, she's truly gone," Mrs Granger said, sniffling, "and all we have left are Rose and Hugo but..." She looked to Mr Granger who squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Until we saw them today, we weren't sure how we felt about you and your partner raising them."

Harry balled his hand into a fist in irritation. "Because we're men doesn't mean we're not capable." 

"That's not what I'm saying," Mrs Granger said, softly. "We want them to be happy, or as happy as they can be, given the circumstances. They talked about you and Severus nearly as much as their parents while we were out. Hugo is terribly excited to show Severus one of the toys he picked out from the gift shop."

"We aren't trying to have them forget about Hermione and Ron," Harry said, still feeling defensive and wrong-footed. "We talk about them every day."

"I think what my wife is trying to say," Mr Granger said, looking Harry in the eye, "is that while we love them dearly, Rose and Hugo belong in your world. Just like Hermione did."

"And you're doing a wonderful job with them," Mrs Granger added.

"I don't know what to say to that." Harry sat back, feeling overwhelmed. "It means a lot coming from you."

Mrs Granger reached out and squeezed Harry's knee. "Keep them safe, love them." 

"And bring them to visit when you need some peace and quiet," Mr Granger said with a smile.

Harry laughed. "That I will promise."

"Rose? Hugo?" Mrs Granger called and Hugo came dashing into the room, backpack on his back, Rose following shortly thereafter.

"Ready?" Harry asked them. "Have all your things?"

"I have all my new toys in my bag," Hugo said. 

"All right. Why don't you say goodbye to your grandparents and be sure to say thank you." Harry stood back and watched Rose and Hugo hug Mr and Mrs Granger in turn and tried to imagine the Hermione-shaped hole they were trying to fill. 

Mr Granger wrapped an arm around Mrs Granger's shoulder as Harry took Hugo's and Rose's hands.

"You can go out the back, if you like. Hermione used to take them through the back garden to go home," Mrs Granger said. "She enjoyed one last look at the flowerbeds, she always said."

"We'll go that way, then." Harry led the children out the back door, taking a moment to admire the garden. "It is rather lovely, isn't it?"

"Will Uncle Severus let us have a flower garden?" Hugo asked.

"He only grows horrible things he can put in poisons," Rose replied.

"Not all horrible things go in poisons," Harry corrected. "Some poisons have very pretty things in them." 

"That's confusing," Hugo said.

"It is, a bit. Fortunately, I think Severus will enjoy teaching you more than he ever enjoyed teaching me." 

With a last look at the waving Grangers, Harry took Rose and Hugo by the arms and Disapparated.

Landing in the sitting room, he said to them, "Go and put your things away."

"But I want to show Severus what I got at the zoo!" Hugo said excitedly.

"What exactly did you get at the zoo?" Harry asked, wondering what it was that he felt Severus needed to see so badly.

Hugo dug into his bag and held up a long rubber snake. "Ssssssss."

"Severus will be thrilled," Harry said drily.

"I think he likes lions better," Rose said, grinning as Harry's eyes widened.

"I admit to a certain fondness for one in particular," Severus said as he came into the room.

"Look, Uncle Severus, a snake!" Hugo held it up and Severus's expression of feigned horror made Harry burst out laughing.

They'd been keeping their displays of affection to a minimum but Harry couldn't resist giving Severus a kiss then, as everything seemed to be going so well, first with the Grangers and now here at home.

"Yuck!" Hugo said, sticking out his tongue.

"What's wrong with us kissing?" Harry asked, trying to hide a smile.

"He doesn't care if it's you and Uncle Severus," Rose said. "Hugo just thinks snogging's disgusting."

"Hugo may change his mind eventually," Severus said under his breath just for Harry to hear. 

"All right, you two. Wash up for supper." The both took their bags and went to their rooms.

"Things went well, I take it?" Severus said.

"The Grangers seem to think we're doing a good job." Harry grinned.

Severus inclined his head. "I will sleep better at night knowing I have their approval." 

Harry snorted. "I bet." 

He sobered as he watched Severus move, effortlessly floating plates and cutlery to the table. 

"Sometimes," Harry reached out and rubbed Severus's arm, his need to touch him overwhelming, "I miss Ron and Hermione so much and when you aren't here either, the ache is magnified. The feeling of being utterly alone."

Severus sighed and drew Harry to him, hugging him close. "Of course, you miss them, too."

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed into Severus's embrace, feeling the beat of his heart and the soft exhalations of breath against his temple.

~*~

Harry took his time touching every inch of Severus's naked body, his fingers reacquainting themselves with the pebbled skin of nipples, the dip of his navel, and the coarse hair at his groin.

He inhaled the lingering scent of Severus's aftershave at his neck, the hint of sweat under his arms, and the musk of his arousal, which went straight to Harry's cock and made his mouth water. 

There was no need to rush, as both Rose and Hugo were in bed asleep and for once Severus and Harry were neither over-tired nor irritated with one another, which was happening so frequently of late. 

Harry planned to enjoy every precious minute.

Stroking up Severus's long shaft, Harry sucked on the delicate skin of his sac, taking each of his balls in his mouth in turn and lavishing all the attention on them that they'd been lacking over the last weeks. 

Severus reached for him, running his fingers through Harry's hair as he subtly shifted, widening his thighs to give Harry better access. Harry laid his head on Severus's thigh and took his time, finding as much pleasure in the act of pleasing Severus as he did when their positions were reversed. 

"Come here," Severus said, his voice low with arousal. Harry lapped at the tip of his cock, tasting the bitter drop of precome before working his way back up Severus's body, licking and sucking his warm skin, before finally straddling his upper thighs. 

Harry wrapped his hand around both their cocks and stroked them together. Severus added his hand, tightening Harry's grip. Harry thrust his hips, fucking their fists, faster and faster.

Severus's free hand reached for his nipple and gave a perfectly timed pinch and Harry was coming over both their stomachs, Severus's come joining his moments later. 

Severus pulled him down into a kiss, Harry pressing his whole body against Severus's and angling his head to pant open-mouthed kisses along Severus's neck, the wet, sticky mess forgotten between them.

A knock. Severus froze and Harry sat up and looked at the bedroom door, exhaling in relief when he saw it was locked.

Another knock. "Uncle Harry?"

Harry felt more than heard the heavy sigh from Severus beneath him.

"Yes, Hugo?" Harry said, clambering off Severus and reaching for his wand with his left hand as his right was still a rather filthy mess. 

"Rose is crying, saying her tummy hurts." 

"Shit," Harry muttered, waving his wand over his body before grabbing a pair of pyjama bottoms and pulling them on.

Severus got up, cleaned himself as well, and had pulled on his robe by the time Harry was unlocking and opening the bedroom door. 

He could hear then the sounds coming from Rose's bedroom and dashed past Hugo. Opening the door, he could see Rose bent over a plastic basin full of sick, tears streaming down her face. 

Sitting down beside her, he could see how pale and drawn she looked. He Vanished the vomit and she looked up at him with fevered eyes. "Uncle Harry."

"What can I get you?"

"I want my mummy," she said and started shaking as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry, knowing there was really nothing he could say to that. He remembered being alone in his cupboard when he was ill. He'd have liked his mum then, too.

Her sobs eventually ceased and he realised she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He Summoned an extra pillow from the linen cupboard to prop her up in bed. He settled her back against the pillow and Severus walked in carrying two phials.

"Hugo?" Harry asked.

"Is back in his own bed, asleep," Severus said then handed Harry the two potions. "Nausea and fever reducer." 

"Rose?" he said softly. Her bleary eyes opened. "Medicine." She blinked and opened her mouth and Harry slowly tipped the first down her throat. "One more," he said, emptying the other phial. 

"Water, please," she said, voice hoarse. Harry went to the sink and filled a glass halfway.

"Not too much," he said, holding the glass as she took several sips. He set it down beside the bed.

"Stay with me," she pleaded, reaching for his hand as he started to stand. 

His chest felt tight, as if he'd just passed an important test, and he sat down beside her. "For a little while."

Of course, a little while turned into the rest of the night as her fever returned and she needed more potions. Thankfully the vomiting stayed away, though she looked green around three in the morning, which might have been an indication of how tired Harry was rather than her condition.

At half seven, Harry slipped out of her room and found Hugo and Severus at the table eating breakfast.

"You smell nearly as bad as you look," Severus said, screwing up his face as though Harry had just stepped in Thestral dung and tracked it into the Ministry ballroom.

"Cheers," Harry said, giving him two fingers from behind Hugo's back.

Hugo clearly was having no trouble with his appetite, alternating between two different slices of toast, one with butter and one with jam. Harry hoped it stayed that way.

"Uncle Severus said he'd take me to school today," Hugo said around a bite of egg.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Severus gave Hugo a very pointed look. "However, Hugo is correct. I have business in Diagon Alley today and will drop him off on the way and then pick him up when I return."

Harry gave Severus a small smile of gratitude. "And I'll call off work and stay home with Rose." Harry sighed. "Maybe I can have someone bring me the stack of files on my desk."

Rose began coughing and Harry scrubbed his hands over his face. "Then again, I don't think I'll get much work done today." Harry eyed the pot of tea on the table longingly and then went back to Rose's bedroom, quite thankful he was a wizard. It made clean-up so much easier.

~*~

Harry had just fallen asleep on the sofa when Hugo came bounding through the door.

"I got to tell the class about my trip to zoo." He dropped his bag and trumpeted like an elephant. 

"Shh, your sister's sleeping." Though Harry had been, as well, a moment before and he felt as if he had a head full of cotton. 

"Can I have a biscuit?" Hugo dashed to the kitchen without waiting for a reply.

Deciding he needed a cup of tea or two anyway, Harry stood, his back slightly stiff from lying on the sofa or in Rose's bed half the day, just holding her or reading to her. When he wasn't washing her sheets or Vanishing vomit. He'd have to remember that just because a person thought he or she was feeling well, it wasn't necessarily a good idea to eat very much.

He walked into the kitchen and found Hugo standing on a chair trying to reach the cupboard where the sweets were kept.

"We don't climb on the furniture." Harry helped him get down and sat him at the table properly. It wasn't until he put the kettle on that he asked, "Where's Severus?"

"He got me from school and brought me home but said he had one more stop," Hugo said, then took an over-large bite of chocolate digestive. "Do you think he's buying frog spawn?"

"Not likely." Harry frowned as he poured his tea. "Strange, though," he muttered to himself more than Hugo. It wasn't like Severus to not even come in and tell Harry what his plans were. 

"Harry?" 

Hearing Rose's voice, Harry said to Hugo, "When you're finished, go play quietly in the other room." Hugo nodded, chocolate streaks on either side of his mouth. "Wash your face first, though." 

Fortunately, Rose's stomach had settled, but she still had a mild fever.

"Ready for another dose of fever reducer?" he asked when he went into the bedroom.

"I don't like it." Rose shook her head. "It tastes like liquorice." 

Harry chuckled. "You must be feeling better now if you can complain about the taste."

Rose scowled, and it reminded Harry of Ron more than Hermione, even though her face was more like her mother's. He was just starting to really notice how much Rose and Hugo each held of both their parents, while superficially he'd always thought it was simply that Rose was like her mum and Hugo more like his dad.

"Come on." Harry pulled the cork from the phial. "One more should do it."

"Fine." 

He tipped the potion into her mouth and she grimaced. 

A loud crash sounded from the other room. Harry jumped up and darted back into the living room to find Hugo on the floor and half the books from the top shelf of the bookcase scattered around him.

"Does anything hurt?" Harry looked him over for bumps and bruises. "What on earth were you doing?"

"My snake is up there," Hugo said, lip quivering. Harry helped him stand up and then started gathering the books, hoping none of them were damaged, either. Severus would be none too happy.

"How did your snake get up there?" Harry asked, already certain he knew the answer.

"Uncle Severus took it away from me this morning before we went to school. I wanted it back."

Harry took Hugo by the upper arms and made sure he was looking at him. "First of all, don't ever do that again. You could have pulled the entire bookcase down on top of you and not just a few books. Second, if Severus takes something away you can't just take it back."

"I'm sorry." Hugo sniffled and then began to cry. 

"It's all right," Harry said, wrapping his arms around him. 

The Floo sprang to life and Severus stepped through and nearly fell over the two of them.

Straightening immediately, Severus looked from Hugo to the books to Harry, pursed his lips and headed downstairs to his lab, shutting the door behind him.

"Bloody fantastic," Harry muttered to himself.

"What's for supper?" Hugo asked, brightly.

Harry sat down, back against the sofa, a wave of exhaustion as much mental as physical washing over him. "Noodles?"

"Nope, don't want noodles." Hugo started pushing his cars around and making engine noises. 

Harry rubbed his temples and silently wished he had an urgent appointment elsewhere. He immediately felt guilty and stood up. "I'll go see what I can come up with to eat."

Hugo just made his cars roar louder and Harry went back into the kitchen and warmed his tea, severely tempted to add a splash of whisky. 

Finding half a chicken and some vegetables, he decided to make soup, which was probably the only thing Rose would eat anyway. 

"I'm hungry," Hugo said each time Harry walked through the living room.

"Soup is nearly done," he said before going to Rose's room. "Want to come eat?"

"Only if you tell Hugo to stop being so loud." Rose climbed out of bed, her face finally not so pale. 

"I'll be sure to tell him," Harry said, certain it would have little to no effect.

He got them both settled at the table before heading downstairs to collect Severus. The door was shut, so Harry knocked three times.

"Supper's ready," he said through the door.

"I am in a delicate stage." Severus's voice was slightly muffled but Harry quite clearly noted the irritation in it.

"I'll keep some warm for you." Harry leaned his head against the door, imagining being wrapped in Severus's arms, just for the comfort of his touch, nothing more. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard Rose yelling at Hugo and the scrape of the table chairs.

Climbing the stairs, Harry yawned and wondered how long it was until bedtime. By the time he was climbing between the sheets, Severus still hadn't come up for supper and Harry couldn't be arsed to care.

~*~

"Eggs and toast." Harry put a plate in Rose's spot as she sat down and another at Hugo's place.

"I don't want eggs." Rose pushed the eggs to the edge of the plate and took a bite of her toast.

Harry held up a bowl. "Want porridge instead?" 

"You don't make it right." She wrinkled her nose. "It's too runny."

"You'll be hungry later," Harry warned her, sitting down with his bowl.

"Can I have her eggs?" Hugo said as he started shoveling his into his mouth.

"Slow down so you don't choke, and no, you may not." Severus didn't pause and kiss Harry nor even brush his hand across his shoulder as he passed. He merely poured himself a cup of tea and headed back to the bedroom. 

Harry lifted a spoonful of porridge to his lips and burned his tongue. 

"Damn." He dropped the spoon and splattered his robes. He quickly cleaned it with his wand.

"I love magic," Hugo said, his plate starting to lift off the table.

"Uh-uh." Harry took the empty plates and set them to washing in the sink. "You sure you aren't eating that?" He pointed to Rose's plate. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. 

"Right. Go clean your teeth, then, and I'll take you to school."

Harry finished his tea and Rose and Hugo each came back, school bags over their shoulders. 

"I need to tell you something before we leave." Harry sat down in one of the kitchen chairs and brought them close to him. "Will you listen very carefully?"

Hugo nodded and Rose said, "Of course."

"Good." Harry exhaled. "I have to go on assignment, so I won't be home to pick you up from school or tuck you in tonight but I should be back tomorrow evening. Maybe in time for pudding."

"Is it a dangerous mission?" Hugo asked, eyes wide as saucers. 

"I don't think it's especially dangerous," Harry said, "but promise me you'll behave for Severus. He's not used to taking care of children on his own."

Rose eyed Harry skeptically. "I thought he used to be a professor." 

Harry got a fleeting image of Severus reading to Malfoy and grinned. "He did, though they were a bit older than you are and he didn't have to give them baths or read them bedtime stories.

"So, will you do that for me?"

They both nodded yes. 

"Brilliant." Harry stood and took their hands. "Let's go, then."

After dropping them at school, Harry Apparated straight to the bedroom, where he knew Severus was likely still reading. One of the perks of setting his own hours.

Sure enough, he looked up at Harry for a moment but didn't say anything. Harry knew he was unhappy about Harry leaving but there was no way Harry was going to ask Molly unless one of them was in St Mungo's. 

"You know I've got to go on this assignment." Harry raked his fingers through his hair and smoothed down his robes. "I already missed two days last week staying home with Rose."

"Perhaps now you should speak with Kingsley about your responsibilities." Severus didn't look up as he spoke.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked. 

"It's clear that you're stretched thin." Severus flicked his eyes to him then. "You are unable to keep up with all your duties." 

Somehow Harry didn't think Severus was only speaking about his job but the tension between them wasn't the topic of conversation at the moment. 

"What choice do I have?" Harry said, exasperated. "I am not going to quit my job and become some sort of housewife."

"Then don't complain when the situation gets out of hand and you find you need to be in three places at once." Severus smirked, his eyes hard. "Shame you don't have a Time-Turner."

Harry knew Severus was trying to bait him. "If you're already home, I don't see what the problem is." 

"I am home _working_." Severus's nostrils flared. "Listening to the children bicker, run around like Erumpents, and eat enough biscuits to make themselves sick isn't conducive to successful brewing."

Harry glared at him. "So it's all right if I call off work but you can't take a few hours out of your busy schedule when I need you to." 

"I take hours out of my schedule every day." Severus finally set aside the parchment. "I might remind you who helped Rose with her maths the other night while you'd fallen asleep reading to Hugo."

"We can't be keeping a tally of who does what for who."

"I agree," Severus said shortly. "We cannot."

"Do you always have to be such a bloody bastard?"

Severus stood up and stalked toward Harry. "I now have two children in my care, my life is no longer my own, and my personal life is suffering. I think I have handled this situation quite well, all things considered. You might be more appreciative of that fact."

"Appreciative? That you won't allow them to starve on your watch?" Harry snapped.

"No, that I put up with having my life turned upside down to be with you," Severus seethed. "Now I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth it."

"Don't say things you don't mean," Harry retorted angrily, though he felt a bit sick to his stomach. "I know this isn't how we thought things would be but..." Harry waved his hand uselessly. "We'll manage. Somehow."

"What a vote of confidence," he said snidely. 

As much as Harry actually wanted to stay, and possibly throttle Severus, he had a Portkey in an hour and he wasn't even at the Ministry yet.

"So you'll be able to hold the fort until tomorrow night?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

"Christ, you're a prick," Harry said, then grabbed his overnight bag and Disapparated without another word. Maybe a day away would cool his temper.

~*~

Harry was looking forward to getting home. He missed the kids and Severus, and his partner really needed to become more talented with a breath freshening charm.

Still, it was a bit of a shock when Harry came walking through the door to find Rose and Hugo sitting on either side of Severus in their pyjamas, hair freshly washed, listening intently as he read. He noticed right away that there wasn't a single toy on the floor. 

They never were this well behaved for him, he thought bitterly. 

Rose and Hugo looked up at him but he pressed his finger to his lips so they'd continue listening to the story. He didn't want to interrupt the cozy scene, even though he was feeling like a terrible failure.

Naturally, the kitchen was spotless. Aunt Petunia would be proud, Harry thought to himself. 

He pulled out a bottle of beer and sat down heavily at the table. He wasn't handling his job well—he'd been the one who nearly missed the signal to close in on their suspect in Cornwall—and Severus had Rose and Hugo obeying his every word like two little soldiers. 

Whether he'd done it purposefully to show up Harry or whether they just respected Severus more, Harry didn't know, but he couldn't have felt worse.

"Goodnight, Uncle Harry," Rose said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight, Rose." Harry kissed the top of her head, the fresh smell of shampoo wafting up. 

"Night, Harry!" Hugo said, adding his ever-present sound of a revving engine.

Harry grabbed him around his middle and hugged him, making him giggle. 

"No silliness," Severus said from the doorway. "Off to bed you go."

"Goodnight, Hugo." 

Hugo vroomed down the corridor and disappeared into his bedroom. 

"Severus—"

"Let me tuck them in." Severus turned and left. Harry took another swig of his beer and started picking at the label, feeling utterly useless. 

He didn't even look up when Severus walked back into the kitchen. 

"How was your mission?" Severus asked from behind him. Harry knew he was getting out a teacup for his last one of the night. It was a routine that he rarely broke. 

"Successful, in spite of my ineptitude." Harry finished the last swallow of beer, regretting that he hadn't taken two to begin with.

"Nonsense." The kettle whistled and Harry heard the water being poured, the spoon stirring in the half-teaspoon of sugar, surprised but pleased when Severus slid a cup in front of him and he inhaled the sharp scent of whisky.

"Thanks," Harry murmured. He took a sip of tea and closed his eyes, letting the heat of it spread through his tired and sore body. 

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Severus asked, eyes glued to Harry almost uncomfortably.

"Not especially." Harry took another sip of tea. "Would you like to tell me why Rose and Hugo seem like perfect little angels and nothing is out of place?"

"Not especially." Severus's lips twitched but Harry didn't find it funny. He finished his tea and Summoned the whisky, filling the cup halfway. The straight alcohol burned on the way down but in a good way, making his fingers and toes tingle.

"I always wanted a family, you know." Harry rubbed his forehead, trying to fight the sense of melancholy that was making his chest tight. "Until I decided that mum and dad, two kids, and a crup wasn't really going to work for me. I knew I'd always have Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. They'd been my surrogate family for years anyway. Professional uncle with loads of nieces and nephews."

Harry looked up at Severus and gave him a sad smile. "When it was just the two of us, I was happy with that. I know you were, too. Weasleys here and there as well as the occasional Lupin but we did all right.

"Now, I have one, a family." Harry gave a pained laugh. "Isn't that priceless? I have the family I thought I'd always wanted. Only now I have no idea what I'm doing. What if they'd be better off with Molly?"

"That is bollocks." Severus stiffened, his face changing from impassive to impassioned. "Your friends chose you to take their place should the unimaginable occur, trusting you to do your best by them."

"What if I can't handle it?" Harry bit his tongue to keep from saying the words that were on the tip of his tongue. 

_What if I don't_ want _to do this?_

"You've never given up on anything in your life, even when more sensible men would have."

"I've never been sensible." 

"I know." 

Harry burst out laughing, possibly to keep himself from crying. "So, what _did_ you do to the children?"

"Imperius." 

Harry snorted. "Try again."

"They missed you."

"Stop." Harry's chest constricted with emotion. "I asked them to behave while I was away. I didn't want it to be any more difficult for you than it already was."

Severus traced the rim of his teacup, a small sign of uncertainty that Harry recognised after all this time.

"It didn't take long for Hugo to confess that you'd asked them to be on their best behaviour—" 

Harry interjected. "I didn't want them to overwhelm you."

"The reason," Severus continued, now looking at Harry again, "that everything was in order tonight is that they wanted to impress you. It wasn't for my benefit, I assure you."

Harry was more confused than ever, first thinking he was the worst guardian ever to now thinking maybe he wasn't a complete failure. "Truly?"

"Believe me or not." Severus took the teacups and put them in the sink. "Is your back sore?"

"Yeah. It is." Harry invariably came back from an overnight mission with tightness in his lower back. Severus always applied a muscle relaxant salve and usually one thing led to another. 

Harry stood, his legs a bit like gelatin. When Severus reached out a hand to steady him, Harry wrapped his arms around him, sighing softly as Severus returned the embrace.

~*~

Harry had crept through the house when he'd left at two in the morning. He'd told someone, he didn't remember exactly who, that he couldn't take middle-of-the-night missions for the foreseeable future but this was an emergency and Severus was still home.

When he got back home again, he looked at the clock and realised he could get a good hour of sleep before he had to get the kids up for school. He'd sort out his schedule with his secretary or Kingsley or... he yawned and slipped his boots off.

Just as he started down the corridor, Hugo's door opened.

"Is it morning?" he said sleepily, rubbing his eye with his fist.

"Not yet," Harry whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Can you tuck me back in?" Hugo didn't wait for a response, just climbed back into bed. Harry pulled the blankets up and tucked them around his shoulders. He bent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before heading back to his own bed.

Which he found empty. 

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked as Severus stepped out of the bathroom.

"You woke me when you left." Severus was a light sleeper and it wasn't the first time he hadn't been able to get back to sleep when Harry left on an urgent call. 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled and yawned again. "I was going to sleep for an hour then get the kids up." He slid into bed and was asleep in an instant.

The smell of bacon finally roused Harry from his slumber. Scrubbing his hands over his face, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. It wasn't until he saw the clock that his eyes widened. 

"Shit. They're going to be late!" 

"Perhaps not." Severus turned around, two plates of food in hand. "Hugo prefers rashers and toast. Rose refuses to eat eggs at the moment," he said as he set the food down in their spots.

"How do you remember things like that? I wouldn't have believed you even noticed what they did or didn't eat." 

"I am meticulous in many things," Severus said and handed Harry a cup of tea...just the way he liked it. For some reason, maybe because he was still half asleep, Severus's perfectionism was a bit too much to bear.

"Do you ever get tired of being impossible?" 

"No." 

Hugo arrived first and was already half done by the time Rose arrived and before Harry had finished half of his tea. He really needed to work on his table manners, Harry thought idly. They'd talk about it eventually.

At least he wasn't belching at the table the way Ron used to when it was just he and Harry.

"Are you taking us to school, Harry?" Rose said after she'd cleaned her plate.

Harry looked down at his clothes. "Gimme a minute to change and we'll go."

"No need," Severus said coolly, "I'm on my way out. Get your things." 

"I can take them," he said back, feeling slighted. 

"We're ready, Uncle Severus," Hugo said, bag over his shoulder and cap on his head.

"Have a good day," Harry said, finding himself irrationally jealous of how easily Rose and Hugo went with Severus. He knew it was absurd and he should be happy they all got along so well but somehow it made him feel more disposable. As if he wasn't really needed after all.

After they left, Harry got up and poured himself another cup of tea. He proceeded to turn on the telly, lie down on the sofa, and fall straight to sleep. 

Harry was woken from his nap when Severus said snidely, "Working hard, I see." 

"Is there any particular reason that you're being an arsehole?" Harry sat up and rubbed his face where the side of his glasses had been digging into his head. 

"It's my natural state." Severus didn't even stop, just headed straight downstairs. 

Harry stood and stretched. Looking at his watch, he groaned as he realised he had twenty minutes until he was expected at the Ministry. He rubbed at his chin; a quick shaving charm would have to do.

He had trouble staying focused during his meeting, picked up take-away for supper, and managed to get to school before the secretary had to call him on his mobile.

He helped Rose with a math sheet ("It's for extra credit but I want to do it anyway,") and looked up something about dinosaurs for Hugo in the Magical Encyclopedia. 

It was Hermione's idea, actually, to take a Muggle encyclopedia and have it update itself like the Internet. And as Harry flipped through the self-updating pages and enjoyed having the newest information right there at his fingertips, he realized this was the first time since she'd passed that he could take pride in her skills and spell-casting abilities without feeling utterly gutted. It was rather nice.

They went for a walk to the park, Harry watching the other mums or grandmothers pushing their kids on the swings. There was a dad or two, of course, but that didn't apply to him either. 

"Will you tie my shoe?" Hugo asked, stopping in front of Harry and sticking out his foot.

"Haven't you learned how to do this properly?" Harry said, kneeling down and tying the laces on his trainers. He touched his hand to his wand and made sure they wouldn't come untied again any time soon.

"I have Rose tie them." Hugo dashed back to the swings. "Push me!"

"Please," Harry suggested, standing behind him. 

" _Please_ , Uncle Harry!" Hugo said, pumping his legs and going higher and higher. Rose came and sat down in the swing next to him.

"You want a push?" Harry asked.

"I can do it myself." 

Harry watched as she got herself going, soon getting just as high as Hugo. 

"You two ready for supper?" Harry asked after they both got off the swings. 

"I'm as hungry as a lion," Hugo said, taking Harry's hand. 

Rose took his other and Harry could almost pretend they were like the other families.

~*~

After they arrived home from the park, Severus's mood had gone from bad to worse. He ate his supper with them but did his best to remain silent as a rock, occasionally lured into conversation by one of the children, and once dinner was over he had disappeared downstairs.

Harry was used to Severus's moodiness, his occasional snit over what Harry thought was inconsequential. That it was happening more and more often of late, however, was adding an extra layer of stress that Harry didn't need.

Harry waited until the children were asleep before he considered doing the unthinkable and going downstairs into Severus's work room. Fortunately he was spared from his own rash behavior. Sensing the children were out of the way, Severus ascended from his underworld and went straight to their bedroom. Harry was right on his heels. 

"Want to tell me what's up your arse tonight or should I guess?" Harry asked, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Severus turned, his hands still on the top buttons of his shirt, both brows raised. Harry knew at that point it was bad, both brows, but it was too late to retract the question. "I believe you are well aware of my sexual preferences already, or have you forgotten?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for, but at this point I should know better than to expect one from you."

Severus crossed his arms and looked Harry straight in the eye. "Other than the usual, nothing new is up my arse tonight."

"What's the usual?" Harry asked. "Work, the kids, us?"

"It's nice to see there is indeed still an us. At the end of the list, though."

Severus was pouting and clearly needed something, but all Harry could think right now was how weary he was. The last thing he wanted was another child to deal with. 

"Why do you do that?" Harry demanded.

"Do what? Try my damnedest to get the point through your stubborn head that you can't do everything the way you think you can?" Severus's voice was whisper soft but the words were as sharp and strong as a sword. Harry hated when Severus spoke to him like this. It made him feel like it was Hogwarts all over again and all they did was talk past one another.

"And you being a dick is exactly the support I need." Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

"Perhaps now you will see."

"See what? I don't know if you hate me or you're worried about me. It could be the kids but I doubt that. It's likely only yourself you are worried about." 

"Yes, remind me I'm not as good as you. I'm so very selfish." Severus turned away from Harry and reached in his dresser drawer for clean pyjamas. "If that's all..." Severus said as he rifled around.

"No, that's not fucking all," Harry said, trying his hardest not to yell. "I want to know what your problem is."

"Can you not even listen?" Severus said, turning back around. "You're drowning, bobbing up and down as the tide rises and washes over your face. Everyone but you knows it." 

"I think the situation is improving." Harry had to believe it was true. Not only could things not seemingly get any worse, but he wouldn't fail Ron and Hermione of all people.

"Is it? Do even realize how much you depend on me? Have you looked ahead at my schedule for next week? Have you considered what you'll do when I'm at the International Potions Masters conference in Brussels next month?"

Harry wanted to wince but he held his expression in place. He said almost challengingly, "I can handle it." All while he tried to figure out a way in which he could still work and not ask for help.

"And what about us?" Severus stalked forward, lips pursed and jaw clenched. "When was the last time we spent time alone? I mean more time than it takes for you to come down my throat."

"Don't be so eager to suck my cock if later you're going to complain about it."

"Yes, that is all I am good for. A babysitter and getting you off. I've become the hired help that you fuck. You didn't even ask if I was interested in going out with you this evening. You took your new little family to the park, playing at being the adorable, doting father doing all this work alone."

"What?" His fists clenched and he forced himself to relax, hoping it would keep him from using them. "I'm not trying to play at anything."

"Actions speak louder than words," Severus snapped.

"And what about your actions? You've done nothing but hide all day."

"This is not working, Harry." Severus sounded tired and almost defeated, closing his eyes briefly. It hurt, and part of Harry wanted to reach out and offer comfort, stroke Severus's arm and kiss away the frown from his face. Only then Severus opened his mouth again and the larger, stubborn part of him wanted to fight. "You know it but won't admit it."

"It has to work!" Harry shouted, exasperated. "There is no other option. I am all that they have. I will not give up!"

"You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me."

Harry laughed bitterly. "You don't change. You're always right, I'm always wrong, aren't I, Snape?"

Severus stared at him for a moment before his face, his body language, transformed from long-time partner to most hated teacher.

It was not a welcome sight.

"Perhaps single parenthood will suit you better."

Harry stepped back as if he'd been slapped. "What did you say?"

"You heard me." Severus started to walk away from him and Harry grabbed his upper arm.

Severus spun, trying to shake Harry off. "Do not touch me."

Harry released his hand as if he were burned and Severus took the split second and Disapparated.

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Harry kicked the closest chair, angry at himself, at Severus, at his best friends for leaving him. 

Overwhelmed with disgust at himself for that horrible thought, Harry sat down heavily on the edge of the bed.

Maybe Severus was right. Maybe he couldn't handle raising two kids.

"Uncle Harry?" Rose's voice said from the other side of the bedroom door.

He scrubbed his face and raked his hand through his hair before opening the door.

"All right, Rose?"

She looked up at him and appeared to want to say something but instead just wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him with all her strength.

After a long while, she finally said with an audible sniffle, "I love you, Uncle Harry."

Harry gave her another squeeze and tried to keep from choking up as he said, "Love you, too, Rosie."

~*~

When Harry got up the next morning, he knew Severus hadn't come back. While it wasn't the first time they'd rowed, it aggravated him that Severus would leave him to answer for it to the children.

Without fail the first thing Harry heard was, "Where's Uncle Severus?" 

Harry sighed. It figured that the day Severus wasn't home would be the day Hugo would ask after him.

"Sometimes Severus has to collect ingredients in the moonlight or at dawn." Not having navigated the waters of parental lies of omission much in the past, Harry was tempted to make up something but Rose's worried face made him pause. "I'm not sure exactly."

Harry gave them each a bowl of porridge—he'd learned to make it to Rose's satisfaction—and sat down with a bowl for himself and a cup of tea. They both finished theirs while he played with his as much as ate it.

"You'll be hungry later, Uncle Harry," Rose said when she got up and looked into his bowl.

"You're quite right." He nodded. "Go clean your teeth and I'll finish my breakfast like a good boy."

Rose giggled and pulled Hugo along with her. 

Once he was done, he finished his tea and carried everyone's dishes to the sink.

"Start as you mean to go on," he said to himself absentmindedly. He had some thinking to do.

"Ready?" he called out, walking into the living room. "Any special requests from the market? I've got to pick up a few things for supper."

"Chocolate biscuits!" Hugo said. 

"Have you eaten them all already?" Harry asked.

"Not all of them." Hugo's face contorted as he tried to hide a lie but he was soon grinning unrepentantly. 

"What about you, Rose?" 

"Crisps. Plain ones, though. I don't care for all those flavours like prawn." She screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue.

Harry chuckled. "You have had Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, haven't you?"

"Dad gave us some last Christmas," Hugo said. "Mum didn't think it was very funny when he gave her a bogey flavoured one."

That made all three of them start laughing aloud. 

"Harry, do you still miss your mum and dad?" Hugo asked, and Rose immediately shushed him. 

"You can't ask about those things," she said, sternly. 

"Of course you can," Harry said. "You can ask me anything." He flicked his eyes up at the clock. They had a few minutes before they'd be late. 

"You know I was only a baby when my parents died, so I don't remember them as well as you remember your mum and dad.

"Sometimes I almost forget but then something happens and it makes my heart hurt all over again. It's okay when that happens, though. It doesn't mean you don't love them anymore even if you don't think about them all the time."

"Will my heart ever stop hurting?" Rose asked. 

"It will hurt less but I don't think it ever stops all together." Harry took a deep breath, the pain he'd been pushing aside bubbling up to the surface. "I miss your mum and dad, too. They were my first real friends. 

"Severus knew them, too. He taught all of us. If you want to ask questions about them, we're both happy to answer them. Even if it makes you sad or me sad, that's okay." He pulled them both closer to him. He closed his eyes and, for a fleeting moment, could almost believe he was sitting holding onto Ron and Hermione, not Rose and Hugo. 

They sat quietly for a moment and then Hugo said, "Can we get ice cream after school?"

Harry grinned. "Yes, I'll take you for ice cream."

"With Severus, too?"

That made Harry's chest tighten. "Only if he wants to."

Unfortunately, Harry still hadn't seen Severus when he went to pick up the children and he still wasn't home when Harry put the water on to boil for supper. By eleven, Harry had given up hope that he was coming back that night and turned out the light beside his bed. 

Even though he was still irritated with Severus, he wanted him to come home so they could get back on track. He pulled Severus's pillow to him and inhaled the lingering scent.

His last thought before falling asleep was that he was going to kill Severus if he was staying at Malfoy Manor. 

Harry knew there was someone in the room before he opened his eyes. There were no lights on but Severus had that bat-like ability to see in the dark. Harry waited until he felt the bed dip to pull his wand. 

" _Lumos_."

Severus froze for a moment, meeting Harry's eye, before continuing to climb into bed.

"Where were you?"

"My parents's house." Severus sat, leaning against the headboard. 

Harry had been there. It was a truly depressing place and he knew Severus didn't have very many happy memories from his childhood. Rather like Harry felt about Privet Drive. 

"Punishing yourself?" 

"After a fashion." Severus looked away and frowned. "I was remembering how not to be a parent, how not to treat the people I... care about." 

Harry nodded. "I spent quite a bit of time thinking about my parents today, but also my aunt and uncle. I don't want Rose and Hugo to ever doubt how much they're loved." Harry reached for Severus's hand. "I don't want you to doubt it either."

Severus laughed mirthlessly. "It's not that I doubt it. I don't believe it, which is an entirely different thing."

"I've had a long day and I'm not in the mood for you to be needy and pathetic." Harry felt Severus still beside him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Just don't be such an arsehole when you get anxious and we won't have to go through all this shit."

"You knew what you were getting into." Severus rolled his eyes but seemed to have relaxed. "Why was your day long?"

"Kids asked about you, which wasn't so great. I took them for ice cream to distract them." Harry gave a half-shrug. "I sent Kingsley an owl, told him I needed to talk about my career."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You aren't quitting, I hope."

"No, nothing so drastic. I'll just be in the field less." Harry wasn't keen on working in an office but he could do it for a few years. It was a small sacrifice to make to ensure he was available when Rose and Hugo needed him. 

Severus's lips twitched. "The great Harry Potter, pencil pusher?" 

"Only until Hugo's at Hogwarts, then I can get back into the thick of things. Kingsley said I should continue taking the yearly refresher course so I can keep my badge current."

Severus laced his fingers through Harry's, suddenly more interested in the duvet than looking at Harry. "Perhaps once Rose gets her letter, we can discuss exchanging roles." 

"You'd do that?" 

"We have two years. Hopefully, we'll have a better idea what we're doing by then."

"Somehow I don't think parents ever really know what's around the corner. Not unless you're like the Weasleys and have seven."

Severus shuddered. "Two is plenty."

Harry laughed, the tightness in his chest finally loosening. "I think two is just right."

~*~

"I am not going to the market again, Rose," Harry said as he took the milk out of his shopping bag. "You need to tell me in advance if you have a special request."

Rose frowned. "But I only decided an hour ago I wanted a sausage roll."

"Next time," Severus said firmly. "Go get washed up and tell Hugo supper will be in thirty minutes."

"If we behave, will you read another chapter aloud before bed?" Rose came and wrapped her arms around Severus's waist. "Please?"

"What Severus considers behaving is rather a high mark to achieve." Harry didn't try to hide his smile from Severus. "I speak from personal experience."

"Neither Rose nor Hugo misbehaves nearly as frequently as you did." 

Harry was enjoying seeing the playful side of Severus again. It was something he'd been missing since they'd become guardians to the children and it felt like Harry could breathe again. 

Severus looked at Rose and said, "If you should manage it, then, yes, I will read to you again tonight." Severus squeezed her shoulder gently and she took off for her bedroom after he let go. He still wasn't the most demonstrative man with anyone except Harry but he was learning. 

Once Harry had finished putting away the groceries, he sat down at the table. 

"You really want to go over this now?" 

"I've got supper in the oven and we have—" Severus consulted the timer floating above the kitchen counter. "—twenty-three minutes until it's finished baking."

"Fish fingers again, is it?" Harry asked, laughing.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, for you and Hugo. Rose and I will be eating a proper supper." He then reached across the table and pulled a quill and pad of paper toward him. 

"We need to determine who needs to take care of which tasks and which ones we will share." Severus made two columns on the paper and Harry could see their names at the top of each one.

Harry pointed his finger at the paper. "Where are you putting the ones we're sharing?" 

Severus sighed and flicked his wand at the paper, creating three columns, headed by the words Severus, Harry, and Shared.

"Why do you bother to write by hand when you could use a Quick Quotes Quill?" Seeing the look on Severus's face, Harry shook his head. "Never mind."

"I prefer to get them off to school." Severus wrote under his column. "You will pick them up."

"Fair enough." Harry nodded. "I'll make breakfast and you make supper." 

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Every night? I think not." He jotted down a couple more things on his sheet.

"Don't forget laundry, the market, help with projects, trips to the library—"

"I will take them to the library," Severus interrupted, adding 'library' to his side.

"—Hugo wants to do football next year, Rose is interested in her own broom when she turns ten." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his hands over his face. "Don't you think we should just play it by ear instead of deciding everything ahead of time? What if you're brewing the night Rose has a science project to work on?"

"So everything will just fall into place?" Severus asked, clearly unconvinced, hand poised above the paper. 

Harry reached over and took the quill from his hand. "Yes, it will." He pulled the pad of paper to him and wrote under the 'Shared' column.

"I thought you said we didn't need the list."

Harry grinned and passed the paper back to Severus. "We need to make sure not to forget that particular 'chore'."

Severus's eyes widened a moment and then he folded the paper and slipped it into his pocket. 

"That is never a chore." He gave Harry a heated look and reached for his thigh under the table.

The sound of church bells, which was actually the kitchen timer, began to ring. 

"Impeccable timing," Severus said, reaching for the timer. Before he'd even turned it off Hugo was sitting at the table, fork in hand.

"You did wash your hands, yes?" Severus asked him, before retrieving the shepherd's pie from the oven. 

"I did! Wanna smell them?" he said, holding his hands out.

"No, thanks," Harry said with a chuckle and brought him a glass of milk.

"I don't like milk, Uncle Harry." He scowled, lower lip turned out.

"One glass at supper, that's it. You'll live." Harry set one down in Rose's spot as well.

"Rose!" Harry called. "Time to eat."

"I'm nearly at the end of _The Secret Garden_ ," she said, sliding into her chair. "Mum said it was one of her favourite books when she was a girl."

Harry looked at Severus, bracing themselves for possible tears. Harry never wanted to discourage the children to talk about their parents. It was more that they always seemed to come up at awkward times.

"Shepherd's pie, is it?" Rose continued as Severus carried the steaming dish to the table. "Brilliant."

"But I have to drink my milk," Hugo complained.

"Yes, you do," Severus said, sitting down. "I believe your uncle picked up something special for pudding at the market."

"Did you?" Hugo asked, blue eyes wide and bright. He picked up his glass and downed half his milk right away.

Harry twitched his lips. "There may be a Victoria sponge in the offing but only for those who finish their supper."

"You're the best, Uncle Harry." Rose beamed and started in on her supper.

"She's right, you know," Severus said softly, lifting his wine glass.

Harry felt his cheeks heat and couldn't suppress the grin from stealing across his face. 

He lifted his glass and clinked it against Severus's. 

The pieces of this new life were finally falling into place.

~*~

"Are you excited about staying over with your cousins?" Harry asked as he helped Hugo put together an overnight bag.

"I like Roxie but Fred always tries to play jokes on me."

Harry snorted. "Not too surprising." He watched as Hugo put two books, a rubber spider, and about ten toy cars into his bag. "Do you think you should take some clothes? Pyjamas maybe?"

"I've still got plenty of room." Hugo shoved the clothes into the bag. 

"Harry?" a female voice called from the Floo. "You there?"

"Sounds like your Aunt Angelina is here to collect you," Harry said, heading to the door of Hugo's room. "Make sure you get your toothbrush."

"Uncle Harry?"

Harry turned back around and cocked his head. "What is it?"

"Do I have to go?"

Harry was taken aback. He sat down next to Hugo on the floor. "Is there any reason you don't want to go? I thought you were excited about visiting Uncle George's joke shop." 

"I am!" he exclaimed, then sagged. "But I like sleeping in my bed. I'm not afraid of the dark in my own room." 

Harry took out his wand and conjured a glowing ball like he'd made for Rose when she and Hugo first moved in. "There. Will that help?"

"Can I bring it back home with me?" Hugo asked as he tossed the ball back and forth between his hands.

"Hugo! Uncle Harry! It's time to go!" Rose called from the living room.

"Coming," Hugo said, grabbing his bag, ball in hand, and leaving Harry behind.

Harry stood up slowly, still a bit in awe. 

_Home._ He was sure that was what Hugo had said. 

Severus, Rose, and Hugo were waiting in the living room talking to Angelina's disembodied head.

"Oi, Harry," she said, smiling at him when he came into view.

"Oi, Angelina." Harry grinned. "Ready for two more?"

"Can't be much more trouble than my two with their father." She shook her head ruefully then laughed. "You two have fun!" Angelina disappeared, getting out of the way so the children could come through.

"What's that mean?" Hugo asked, suddenly worried. "You aren't going to the zoo, are you?"

"I assure you, I won't go on any trips to the zoo without you and your sister," Severus said solemnly. "Hold tight. And you," he said to Harry, "wait right where you are." Severus threw a handful of Floo powder into the grate. "George's cottage."

The three of them stepped into the Floo and were gone.

Harry found he didn't know what to do with himself. He sat down on the sofa and picked up one of Severus's crossword puzzles but gave it up as a bad job after only five minutes. He got up again and went to Rose's bedroom, then Hugo's room, where he saw his toy snake. He thought about Apparating over to George's to give it to Hugo when he heard Severus come through the Floo again. 

"What should we do with our free evening?" Harry asked. "We could go for sushi and a Muggle film."

"We could," Severus agreed, then stepped closer to Harry, his hand settling on Harry's hip. "Or maybe we should spend our precious alone time _alone_."

"I like the way you think." Harry looked Severus up and down, remembering the last time he wore the robes he had on now and how much fun they'd had once Harry managed to get Severus out of them.

It seemed so very long ago.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for what I have in mind," Severus said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Harry's jaw. 

Harry slid his hands up Severus's back and gripped his robes in his fingers, tugging him closer. He felt the hot press of Severus's erection against his and ground his hips forward, thrilling when Severus moaned against his neck.

Harry fumbled his way inside Severus's robes, feeling an overwhelming need to touch Severus's bare skin, which was warm beneath his fingers. 

"You smell good," Harry said, inhaling Severus's scent as he nuzzled his neck, fingertips tracing every ridge and scar on Severus's chest. 

"And you taste even better." Severus took Harry's chin in his hand and turned his face to kiss him, his warm mouth covering Harry's own, his tongue slipping between his lips forcefully, as if he couldn't get enough. Their kisses were rough, desperate and made Harry breathless and needy with want.

"Bedroom. Now." Severus pulled away and took Harry's hand, leading him down the corridor. 

"Oh," Harry said, stopping dead in front of Hugo's bedroom door.

"Yes?" Severus said, impatiently.

"Hugo forgot his toy snake."

"I daresay he'll survive one night without it." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Might we proceed?"

"Yes, please."

"Will we need to stop at Rose's room for anything?" Severus said. 

"I don't think so." Harry paused. "I could check though," he added cheekily.

Severus's nostrils flared and his eyes glittered, sending a flash of heat straight to Harry's cock. "You'll do no such thing, you insolent whelp." 

Severus pulled Harry along to their bedroom and kicked the door closed.

~*~

"Which direction is Kings Cross Station from here?" Hugo asked, face pressed against the glass window.

Harry turned his head and pointed. "You can't see it from here, but it's on the other side of the river, two or three miles due north."

"We're so high up," Rose said, grinning. "It's almost like flying without a broom!"

Severus's lips twitched. "No, it's not."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around Severus's waist. "Bloody tease."

Severus smirked and whispered in Harry's ear, "Says the man wearing those perfectly fitted trousers in public."

Harry gave Severus what he hoped was a "hold that thought" look and, from the way Severus's eyes glittered, he thought he'd hit the target. 

"Where are we going next?" Rose asked. "I want to see everything in London."

"You can't see everything in London in two days." Even though he worked at the Ministry, Harry had never done much sight-seeing. Maybe they could go somewhere on the Continent next summer. He looked over at Severus and tried to imagine him in Paris or Madrid under the hot summer sun. 

Maybe Sweden.

"I want to go to Trafalgar Square," Hugo said, shaking Harry from his thoughts. "I want to climb on the huge lions."

Severus pulled Harry closer and hummed. "And the National Gallery is open until six."

Harry and Hugo both made faces. "Absolutely not, Severus," Harry said, pulling out of his embrace, as they were nearly at the bottom of the Eye again. 

"So which will it be, Tower of London or Natural History Museum?"

"How can you make me choose?" Rose groaned. 

"Tower of London is closer," Severus said.

"Always practical, our Severus," Harry said, then stepped out of the still slowly moving capsule. "Watch your step, Hugo."

Severus followed Rose out and the four of them started walking toward the river, passing countless Muggle tourists, the occasional combination of wellies and a floral nightshirt not as sure a sign of a wizard trying to blend into the crowd as it used to be. 

"Only one more day till she goes to Hogwarts," Harry said to Severus as they walked behind the children. "I can't believe it. Where's the time gone?"

"Time plays tricks on you, seeming to last forever when something unpleasant occurs and passing in the blink of an eye when you're enjoying yourself most."

Harry turned and looked at Severus. "Did you just admit you've enjoyed these last couple years?"

"No, that was an explanation for premature ejaculation," he said dryly. 

Harry burst out laughing and Rose and Hugo both turned around.

"What's so funny?" Hugo asked. 

"Severus told a joke," Harry said, false awe in his voice. "Can you believe it?"

"Was it a fart joke?" Hugo grinned. "Those are the best."

"Hugo," Severus chided. 

"Boys are disgusting," Rose said, scrunching her nose.

"Continue to believe that for as long as possible, please." Severus pursed his lips. "Especially at Hogwarts."

Harry nudged Severus playfully. "Boys aren't that bad."

"Yes, _boys_ are. Men, on the other hand...."

"Can't we just Apparate to the Tower? My feet hurt," Hugo complained. "And I'm hungry. Can we get kebabs?"

"Harry promised we could have sushi and I'm the one going away for a whole year!" Rose said, reaching out to pinch her brother. Harry caught the movement and stopped her with a look, lips twitching as she sighed and pulled her hand back before she managed it.

"It's not a whole year," Harry said. "You'll be home for Christmas if not before. But, yes, Hugo, I did promise Rose we'd get sushi. When you go to Hogwarts, you can pick a favourite place to eat the day before."

"Kebabs," Hugo confirmed with a nod of his head. "Who doesn't like meat on a stick?"

Harry snorted but Severus nearly choked trying to cover his amusement, which made Harry laugh all the more. 

He wiped his eyes, taking far longer to recover from his fit than Severus had. 

"As I said," Rose raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Severus. " _Boys_."

Harry wrapped his arm around her. "I think you may have a point."


End file.
